<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Superkids (Season 1) by Alien02</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29527689">Superkids (Season 1)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alien02/pseuds/Alien02'>Alien02</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Superkids [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>13 Reasons Why (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alive Hannah Baker, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Enemies to Friends, Everyone has super powers, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, M/M, Monty gets redeemed, Multi, Nobody is Dead, Romance, Sky High AU!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:41:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>23,218</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29527689</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alien02/pseuds/Alien02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Elliot Ward is new to Crestmont, but more importantly, he's new to Liberty High. A secret High School for superpowered teenagers. He meets Hannah on the bus after a run-in with Monty. He instantly gets pulled into her group of friends.</p><p>How will a group of teenage superheroes become the saviors of the world, while still having to deal with having homework?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charlie St. George/Alex Standall, Hannah Baker &amp; Clay Jensen, Hannah Baker/Clay Jensen, Jessica Davis/Justin Foley, Justin Foley &amp; Clay Jensen, Scott Reed/Original Male Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Superkids [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2184900</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Even Superheroes Get First Day Jitters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Elliot Ward is played Levi Miller. His powers are basically Scarlet Witch's powers from the MCU minus the mind control and reality warping.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Today was a normal day for the rest of the world. But for Elliot Ward, it was his first day at Liberty High. One of the few schools in the world for superpowered teenagers. He had recently moved to Crestmont, California. He had moved over the weekend and was starting school that Monday. He was nervous, being the son of two of the best-known superheroes on the planet. His father Miles was Shifter, a hero with the power to turn his skin into any substance on the planet, and his mother Vanessa was Blast-Wave. She could control beams of energy and fly, so how he ended up being able to move things with his mind, he had no clue.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Elliot!” Vanessa yelled from the bottom of the stairs. “You’re gonna be late!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Be there in a sec,” Elliot hollered back. He waved his hands and pulled outfit after outfit out of the suitcase on his bed and held them in the air in front of him. His hands emitted a sort of yellow fog that encased the clothing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He finally decided on a long sleeve grey shirt, black pants and a dark colored jean jacket. He pulled the clothes on and moved his auburn hair back into place on his head. His eyes faded from yellow back to their usual shade of green.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Elliot!” he heard his mother yell again, “The bus is out front!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He grabbed his bag and was down the stairs and out the door in a second. “Don’t forget your lunch!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His mother tossed a brown paper bag at him. He turned and caught it. The bus was relatively uncrowded. He found an empty a few rows from the back and slumped into the seat. He put on his headphones and listened to music as the bus made a few more stops. A group of students who Elliot would’ve guessed were the jocks made their way to the back of the bus. They disturbed the volume in the silent vehicle and soon there was enough of a ruckus that could rival a high school cafeteria. They all wore blue and tan jackets that had Liberty Tigers written on the back. One of the jocks took a seat next to him and gave him a cocky smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey new kid,” the jock said. If there was a stereotype for a jock, this guy fit it. He was tall and built. He had brown hair and tan skin, “What can you do?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elliot just turned to face out the window and turned his music up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” the other boy in the seat ripped Elliot’s headphones off, “I was talking to you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Leave him alone Monty,” a boy sitting across the aisle said. He was tall, but didn’t have an ounce of muscle on him. He was fiddling with a camera.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why?” Monty said. “Come on Tyler, whatcha gonna do? Glow at me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just leave him alone,” a girl said. She was standing in the aisle in front of me. Her hair was long and brown. She had a kind face that was currently morphed into a scowl. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Monty rolled his eyes and got up from the seat and returned to the group in the back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t mind him,” the girl said, “Monty’s a dick. May I sit?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure,” Elliot, “I owe you for the save.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She sat next to him, and offered her hand. “I’m Hannah Baker.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m Elliot Ward,” he shook her hand. “So, what are your powers?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can control water,” she said, “I can generate it, and freeze it. What about you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can move stuff with my mind,” Elliot replied. He took a couple pennies out of his pocket and held them in his hand. He waved his other hand and a yellow energy spiraled across his palm. The slivers of metal shook and then levitated surrounded by the same fog as his hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s cool,” Hannah said, “I don’t think there’s anyone with those powers at Liberty, so this’ll be fun.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two sat and talked the rest of the way to the school. The bus drove onto an abandoned road and joined a few others in an empty parking lot in the middle of an empty field.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where are we?” Elliot asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“School,” Hannah stood up and grabbed her bag. She motioned for him to follow. She waved to the driver, “Thanks Ray.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Welcome to Liberty High School,” Hannah motioned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A cloaking field deactivated as the campus was revealed. It was a circle of large white buildings with windows going across the front of each with large black letters across the glass indicating what the buildings were. There were a bunch of students practicing their powers, reading books, or hanging out on the front steps of the building. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A man wearing a grey suit walked down the steps and stood at the bottom of them waiting. He had short black hair, dark hair and a neat beard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Elliot Ward?” he asked as the group of students shuffled past him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hannah bumped Elliot’s shoulder and pointed to the man. He walked up to the man.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am Mr. Porter, your counselor,” he said. “Let’s get you your schedule and then another student can give you a tour.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elliot followed Mr. Porter into the main building. Even if Liberty was designed for superheroes, you couldn’t tell from the interior. There were blue lockers lining walls and posters for sporting events plastered on a large cork board in between two flights of stairs going up to the second level. Mr. Porter led Elliot through the front office and into a room with glass windows. He closed the door. The counselor sat behind his desk and motioned for Elliot to sit. He did.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, where are you from?” Mr. Porter asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“New Haven,” he answered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You like Crestmont?” Porter questioned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, I’ve barely been here for 24 hours,” Elliot said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, it’s a great town. You’ll find your people and settle in,” Mr Porter walked over to his printer and handed Elliot a piece of paper. “You’ll be in these classes today. We’re starting you in hero support, at least until we can gage what your abilities are.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can move things with my mind,” Elliot said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know,” Mr Porter picked up a manilla envelope from the table and took out a couple pieces of paper. “Elliot Ward, hero. Telekinesis. Enhanced Senses. Telekinetic Blasts, Levitation. Top of your class at Sky High.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is that?” Elliot started.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s your file,” Mr. Porter said. “It’s how we keep track of all the students here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you read my file and had an idea about who I was before I even opened my mouth?” Elliot asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I just wanted to know a little bit about you,” Porter said. “I know your parents. That’s part of the reason they moved here. It’ll be nice to look out for you the next few years.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I get to class?” Elliot questioned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Porter answered, “There are students waiting in the lobby to give you a tour.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elliot grabbed his bag and walked out into the lobby. There were two students waiting in the lobby. The boy was lengthy at best. He had short brown hair and light colored skin. The other was a dark colored girl with curly black hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were engaged in conversation. Elliot went up behind them and cleared his throat. They both jumped and turned around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi,” Elliot waved his hand. “Mr. Porter said you’d be giving me a tour?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, hi,” the girl stretched out her hand, “I’m Ani. That’s Clay.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Elliot,” he introduced. He shook both of their hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They led him through the halls. He could see the pair had an obvious connection. They joked as they showed him the library, the cafeteria, the gym, and then led him to his first class. It was in the basement. Ani left the duo and walked back to her class. Elliot and Clay walked through the door. It was a large room with dark grey walls and windows out into the open field.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah,” the teacher said, “You must be Mr. Ward.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes ma’am,” he said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re just in time,” she said, “Mr. Shaver was about to demonstrate the proper way to coil up a grappling hook. Take any open seat.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clay pointed to one of the tables in the back of the classroom. It was in between him and another boy. He was well dressed. He had black curly hair and a sharp nose.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elliot took a seat and watched as Shaver, a tall, skinny blond boy, wrap a rope around his fingers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is what hero supports do?” Elliot asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, pretty much,” the boy next to him said, “I’m Winston.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Elliot,” he said, “This is embarrassing. I mean you all have powers too right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, just not ones cool enough to be heroes,” Winston said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Superpowers don’t make a hero,” Elliot said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Winston looked across to Clay, “I like him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The three shared a small chuckle. The teacher droned on and on about the hero support’s job being to be the hero’s best friend. The lunch bell rang and everyone filed out of the classroom. Elliot pulled his lunch out of his backpack and followed everyone out onto the patio. He found a quiet, deserted table and began eating his lunch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey stranger,” Hannah sat down next to him, followed by Clay, Ani, Winston and a handful of other people as they sat around the table and ate their respective lunches.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few minutes later, Elliot sat around the table with an inquisitive look on his face, “Let me see if I have this right. Clay is a Telepath, Justin has fire powers, Jessica has a sonic scream, Alex can turn invisible, Charlie can  control light, Zach has super speed, Tony can control metal, Sheri can astrally project, Tyler can glow,  Ani can shadow jump, and Winston can hear stuff really well?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have enhanced senses,” Winston playfully corrected.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The group sitting around the table all broke out in laughter. After the giggling dyed down they continued to eat. “So how exactly are you guys placed?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, the gym coach gives us a series of tests, and then he decides who is what afterwards,” Justin explained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What Justin means is Coach Kerba decides whether or not you’re a hero by how cool your powers are,” Jessica added.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That sounds like total bullshit,” Elliot said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tell me about it,” Clay said, “I can mess with people’s heads, but since I can’t lift a car I’m a sidekick.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It fits you,” Hannah chuckled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elliot looked around. No one other than this table was mixed between sidekicks and heroes. It was all one or the other sitting separated. He noticed the jocks sitting at a table and Monty was glaring at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s Monty’s deal?” Elliot asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Monty’s an asshole,” Justin declared, “His dad was the Conqueror. Monty’s dad got arrested by Shifter and Blast-Wave, and Monty thought that was unfair. So he decides to take his anger out on everyone who he sees as weaker than him, which is pretty much everyone because he has super strength.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So that’s why he hates me?” Elliot questioned. “My parents locked his dad up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He doesn’t hate you,” Winston defended, “He just gets misunderstood.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” Elliot said, “Today on the bus, he was picking on Tyler.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, well, every one of the jocks do that,” Tyler said, “They’re just a bunch of assholes. Except for Justin, Zach and Charlie.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Charlie smiled, “Just because Justin and I play football doesn’t make us jocks.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“In my experience, it kind of does,” Elliot said. “How do you play football when one of your players has super strength?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Power dampeners on the field,” Charlie said. He went back to his lunch bag and pulled out a container of cookies. He opened it and put in the center of the table. Without disrupting the conversation, everyone reached into the container and took a cookie. Elliot slowly reached into the container and took a cookie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elliot took a bite of the sweet treat, “Damn Charlie, these are really good.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” he smiled, “Red pepper flakes. Secret ingredient.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, back to you,” Hannah turned towards Elliot, “You leave someone in New Haven?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nope,” Elliot said, “I broke things off with my boyfriend a few weeks before I moved here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry to hear that,” Jessica said. “What do you think of the town?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve barely seen it, we got here last night and haven’t gone out except to get pizza for dinner,” Elliot answered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sounds like we need to plan an outing this weekend,” Sheri said, “Give you a tour of the city. Take you to Monet’s.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s Monet’s?” Elliot asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone looked at him as if he had grown a third eye.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hannah finally broke the dumbfounded looks, “It’s a little coffee shop. It’s become like our hub for when we have any problems. Breakup? Go to Monet’s. Need to yell about a teacher? Monet’s. Anyone giving you a hard time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Monet’s?” Elliot questioned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Exactly,” Winston said, “He’s catching on quickly.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The lunch bell rang and the group dispersed. Elliot followed Alex and Tyler to their next class.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Glowing is a pretty cool power,” Elliot said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please,” Tyler scoffed, “I’m a glorified nightlight. You can move things with your mind.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“At least you get to do things visibly,” Alex said. His skin disappeared so all he was was a walking outfit, “All I can do is disappear.” He faded back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, that’s more nifty than you give it credit for,” Elliot added, “You can sneak out pretty easily.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That only works when your dad doesn’t have X-ray vision,” Alex said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No way, your dad's the Seer?” Elliot asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yup,” Alex said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Monty brushed past Tyler and purposefully shoved him over. Another guy went over on the other side and knocked Alex’s books out of his hands. They just kept walking as if nothing happened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck?” Elliot called.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You got a problem?” Monty asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I do,” he answered, “You can’t push people around just because you're stronger than them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whatcha gonna do about it?” Monty walked up to him and shoved him back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t touch me,” Elliot ordered. “I get it man. My dad locked up your dad, but that doesn’t give you a reason to be such a dick.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Monty swung at Elliot’s face. He toppled over to his side. Monty went over to continue his punches, but Elliot waved his hand and shoved Monty’s feet, making him trip. Elliot got back onto his feet, helped Alex and Tyler back up and kept walking. Monty started stalking after him. Justin appeared in the hallway and blocked the path.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on man, just let him go,” Justin reasoned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Monty rolled his eyes and turned back down the other way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rest of the day went as planned. The final bell sounded, marking the end of the day as Winston collected his books. He left his classroom and started towards his locker. A set of strong arms pulled him into one of the supply closets and closed the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Monty pinned Winston up against a wall and planted a firm kiss on Winston’s lips. He wrapped his arms around Monty and pulled him closer. Monty pulled back first and looked into his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You like the surprise?” Monty asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wasn’t much of a surprise,” Winston said, “I heard you coming. I saw you staring at lunch today.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was staring at the new kid,” Monty said, “Thinks he’s hot shit, just because his parents are Shifter and Blast-Wave.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who? Elliot?” Winston said, “He’s cool. Trust me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re hanging out with him?” Monty questioned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not exactly,” Winston said, “Hannah saved him on the bus this morning, and Ani and Clay gave him the tour. So I’m hanging out with him by association.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Monty gave him a sideways glance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look, I’m supposed to meet everyone at Monet’s in like thirty minutes,” Winston was cut off by Monty’s lips on his.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Which means we have a few,” Monty whispered in between kisses.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex and Charlie walked hand in hand to Charlie’s car. The pair climbed inside and Charlie started the engine. He drove out of the containment field and pulled back onto the main road.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you think of Elliot?” Charlie asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s cool,” Alex said, “He stood up to Monty, so he’s got a gold star in my book so far.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Justin told me about that,” Charlie said. “He liked my cookies, so he’s a keeper.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jess and Hannah seem to like him,” Alex said, “If they have their approval, they have mine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good,” Charlie said. He put his hand on the center console and took Alex’s fingers in his own. He turned on the radio and found a good station./</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One Monet’s trip and several hours later. Elliot opened his front door and stepped inside. He dropped his backpack and went to the crowded kitchen. There were half unpacked boxes making the room seem smaller than it actually was. Vanessa was standing over the stove stirring pasta in a skillet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey honey. How was school?” she asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was good,” he answered, “I already made some new friends.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s where you were,” she smiled. “So, tell me how your first day went.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I met Hannah on the bus this morning. She’s really cool. She’s in Liberty’s hero program,” he explained, “Clay and Ani gave me the best school tour I’ve ever had. I ate lunch with the three of them and the rest of their friends, and then we went to a little coffee place called Monet’s.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sounds like you had a good time,” Vanessa said, “Your father will be home in about an hour or so. The boxes with your stuff are in your room.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks Mom,” Elliot went to his room and closed the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pulled his phone out of his pocket. The screen illuminated his face as checked his text messages. Hannah had put him in a group chat with everyone at lunch, so he was catching up on that. They were planning to go on an adventure that weekend but not everyone could make it. Elliot was glad. All of his new friends were cool, but there were just a lot of them. Seemed like it was just going to be him, Sheri, Hannah, Zach, Justin and Clay that Saturday. Elliot brought his backpack to his room, and put it down on his bare bed. He waved his hands and the furniture and his belongings unpacked, organized, and arranged themselves. Elliot smiled at his newly decorated room. Living in Crestmont was definitely going to be an adventure.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you all enjoyed the first chapter. I don't know exactly where this story is going to go, so please leave suggestions if you have any.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. New Friends and Old Enemies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Elliot has been added to the group rather quickly. He has their trust and their friendship, but something sinister is on the rise.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The rest of the week went off as planned. Like Mr. Porter said, Elliot found his people. Although they were a little unconventional, he enjoyed their company. Whether it be Zach, Charlie and Justin arguing about something stupid,  Clay and Ani discussing the new issue of Alien Killer Robots, Sheri, Hannah, and Jessica trying to find a date for Tony, or Winston, Alex and Tyler simply being Winston, Alex and Tyler, they were a good group of friends. </p><p> </p><p>Friday rolled around rather quickly and then it would be the weekend adventure part of the group had been planning for the previous four days. </p><p> </p><p>Elliot made his way to the bathroom, fiddling with a hall pass in his hand. He turned the corner into a secluded hallway which was desolate except for him, Monty and Winston. The pair of boys were up against the wall aggressively making out. Monty’s back was to Elliot and Winston just kept peppering Monty’s lips with his own. Winston opened his eyes between kisses and saw Elliot standing there.</p><p> </p><p>The jock and the sidekick separated at lightning speed, as Elliot turned down the hallway and quickly walked away.</p><p> </p><p>“Ward!” Monty called after him.</p><p> </p><p>Elliot felt a hard hand on his shoulder pushing him up against the lockers. Monty’s eyes were nothing but a combination of rage and fear.</p><p> </p><p>“You didn’t see a fucking thing, you got it?” Monty ordered.</p><p> </p><p>“See what?” Elliot asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Exactly,” Monty gave Elliot’s cheek a teasing pat before letting him go.</p><p> </p><p>Monty stormed back to class and was gone in an instant. Winston walked over and helped Elliot up. Elliot brushed himself off and kept walking towards the bathroom. Winston ran in front of him, blocking his path.</p><p> </p><p>“Please don’t say anything,” Winston begged, “Monty and I have a good thing going, but he’s not out yet, and I don’t want to scare him off.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey man, look,” Elliot sighed, “I know what it’s like, having someone find something like this out, and then rat to the entire school, so I’m not going to tell anyone what I saw. What’s your business is your business.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you,” Winston gave him an uneasy smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Would you want to come over to my house after school?” Elliot asked. “Just to hang out? Ms. Gordon was rambling so much in first that I didn’t understand a word she said.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I can help you out,” Winston said.</p><p> </p><p>“Cool, I asked Alex and Tyler if they wanted to come over too,” Elliot explained.</p><p> </p><p>“Sure, sounds great,” Winston smiled and walked off to his own class.</p><p> </p><p>Elliot stepped into the bathroom and did his business. He opened the stall door and went to wash his hands. There was another boy in front of the sink fixing his hair. Elliot recognized him from the jock’s lunch table.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Bryce,” Elliot said, friendly.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s up Ward?” Bryce asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing much,” Elliot dried his hands and went to the bathroom door.</p><p> </p><p>Bryce grabbed his arm and whispered something in his ear. Elliot’s entire body went numb. His arm fell out of Bryce’s grip and he kept walking back to his class. He took his seat next to Tyler and continued taking notes on proper sidecar etiquette.</p><p> </p><p>The lunch bell rang and Winston sauntered towards his usual lunch table. Bryce stopped him.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, I hear you and Monty like third person in between you from time to time,” Bryce chuckled, “My cousin is interested if you want his number.”</p><p> </p><p>“The fuck did you just say?” Winston questioned.</p><p> </p><p>“My cousin is down for a threesome with you and Monty,” Bryce said.</p><p> </p><p>“Leave me alone,” Winston pushed past the jock and joined Jessica and Clay at the table.</p><p> </p><p>He ate his lunch quickly and quietly and barely looked up from whatever food the cafeteria was serving that day. Elliot and Hannah appeared at the table and they joined in the conversation. Clay felt a little uneasy and looked up at Winston. He looked into his mind and felt nothing but fear.</p><p> </p><p>“What the hell Clay,” Winston yelled, “We talked about this, no mind bridges without the other person's permission.”</p><p> </p><p>Winston grabbed his belongings and stormed off into the Library and disappeared.</p><p> </p><p>“Anybody know what that was about?” Hannah asked.</p><p> </p><p>“I felt fear. Winston’s fear,” Clay admitted.</p><p> </p><p>“About what?” Elliot asked. Then it hit him. “I’ll be back.”</p><p> </p><p>He raced after Winston and found him in the back corner of the library hiding behind one of the shelves. Winston’s head was in his knees and from the looks of his shoulders he was crying.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Win?” Elliot walked towards him, “You okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“You said you wouldn’t tell anyone,” Winston sobbed.</p><p> </p><p>“About you and-” Elliot said, “I didn’t.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then how does Bryce know?” Winston asked.</p><p> </p><p>“I swear I didn’t say anything,” Elliot said, “I’ve barely had one conversation with the guy and that was in the bathroom, this morning.”</p><p> </p><p>Winston looked up as Elliot’s voice trailed as if he was thinking about something. “Hold on, I gotta find Clay.”</p><p> </p><p>Elliot ran back to his lunch table. Tony and Tyler had joined the others at the table. “Clay I need you to do something for me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Elliot, what’s wrong?” Hannah questioned.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll tell you later,” Elliot turned back to Clay, “Can you see if there was another presence in my mind?”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh, sure,” Clay motioned for Elliot to sit in front of him. Clay put his index finger on Elliot’s temple.</p><p> </p><p>Hannah shared an uneasy glance to Jessica. She just shrugged her shoulders. Clay clenched his eyes closed and searched Elliot’s mind for anything remotely useful. He got to the dark part of his mind. There was a nauseatingly familiar signature in his mind, the same one that Clay had experienced multiple times.</p><p> </p><p>Clay opened his eyes and gasped for air. Elliot’s mind went blank for a few seconds and then he looked at Clay.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you find something?” Elliot asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Why was Bryce Walker in your head?” Clay questioned.</p><p> </p><p>“What the hell is going on?” Tony inquired.</p><p> </p><p>Winston slowly walked back onto the patio. He saw Elliot waving him over, so he reluctantly returned to the table. Elliot filled him in.</p><p> </p><p>“I know that it’s your secret to tell, so I won’t say anything unless you want me to,” Elliot explained.</p><p> </p><p>Winston pondered the thought for a second, “Monty and I have been hooking up.”</p><p> </p><p>There were a few shocked looks around the table. Jessica put her hand on his.</p><p> </p><p>“I saw the two of them kissing in the hallway this morning,” Elliot said, “Then I went to the bathroom and Bryce was there, he grabbed me and then everything went a little fuzzy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Bryce was messing with your mind,” Hannah said. She got up and pulled a string of water out of her bottle. She stormed over to Bryce’s table. “What did you do to Elliot?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry?” Bryce questioned.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t play stupid,” Hannah said. The other liquids in the bottles on the table began to boil, “He’s barely here for a week and you’re already picking fights.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hannah, just calm down,” Jessica appeared behind her.</p><p> </p><p>“Why were you in his head?” Hannah asked.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Bryce waved it off.</p><p> </p><p>“I felt your signature in Elliot’s head,” Clay walked up to him, “I saw you in there.”</p><p> </p><p>“So that’s why I lost my connection,” Bryce mumbled under his breath.</p><p> </p><p>“I heard that Bryce,” Winston stood next to Clay.</p><p> </p><p>“Look, I don’t know what’s going on here, but you guys need to back off,” one of the jocks reasoned.</p><p> </p><p>“If you ever come near one of us again,” Hannah threatened, “You’ll have to go through me first.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not afraid of a little water,” Bryce said, smugly.</p><p> </p><p>“How do you feel about a lot of it?” Hannah pulled the water from the bottles on the table and spiraled it around her. She punched forward and the water jetted forward and pushed Bryce from his seat.</p><p> </p><p>Another jock grabbed the plume of water and electrified it, knocking Hannah to her knees, as she screamed in pain. Elliot saw what happened and waved his hand. The jock flew backwards and landed on top of a few bushes. Soon the cafeteria patio became a mess of food and powers being thrown between the jocks and Hannah’s group. Elliot picked up one of the tables with his mind and through it at Scott who was fighting on the other side. Scott disappeared in a zap of energy and reappeared behind Elliot. </p><p> </p><p>Scott grabbed him by the back of his shirt and teleported to the library. “I don’t want to fight you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then why did you attack my friends?” Elliot questioned.</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t,” Scott said, “What you think just because I sit with those guys that I’m just like them.”</p><p> </p><p>“Would’ve fooled me,” Elliot said. </p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Mr. Porter along with a handful of teachers did their best to break up the fight. Principal Boland leaped into the air and slammed his fist down to the ground creating a shockwave, separating the two sides.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s enough!” Boland yelled, “Everyone back to class. Except for you five.”</p><p> </p><p>He pointed at Hannah, Clay, Bryce, Jessica and Elliot, who had just walked back out onto the patio.</p><p> </p><p>“My office, now,” Boland ordered.</p><p> </p><p>The group of five sat around Boland’s desk, “So who wants to tell me what happened?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, sir,” Bryce spoke up first, “I was peacefully eating my lunch with my friends, when River over here just sprays water all over me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh that’s bullshit and you know it,” Jessica called him out.</p><p> </p><p>“Ms Davis, do you care to share the whole story?” Boland asked.</p><p> </p><p>“I think it’d be better if I explained,” Elliot spoke up. “I went to the bathroom this morning during second period. Bryce used his powers on me and made me tell him a friend’s secret. Clay can prove that Bryce was in my head.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes I can,” Clay said.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, this is what I’m going to do,” Boland interrupted. “The five of you plus Mr. Reed and Mr. Williams will serve after school detention for two weeks, starting Monday. I was reviewing security camera footage and it looked like the seven of you did the most damage. Now, go enjoy your afternoons and don’t cause any more trouble. But Mr. Ward, please wait a moment.”</p><p> </p><p>The other four students left. Hannah flashed Elliot a hopeful look and left the front office.</p><p> </p><p>“I was reviewing the camera footage from the patio,” Boland started, “You showed an impressive display of power. So along with detention starting Monday, you will be moved into the hero program. We’ll work out the details and give you a new class schedule starting Monday.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you,” Elliot said.</p><p> </p><p>“Now go enjoy the rest of your day in hero support,” Boland motioned toward the door.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Scott Reed sat in his free period with Justin and Zach on either side of him. The trio were working out football plays or working on homework. Hannah and Bryce walked into the room one right after the other. The pair immediately separated. Hannah sat down in the corner of the room with Sheri and Tony, and Bryce joined Justin, Zach and Scott at their desks.</p><p> </p><p>Justin and Zach shared a look and left the group of desks to join Hannah and the others.</p><p> </p><p>“How was Boland’s office?” Scott asked.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s total bullshit,” Bryce said, “He gave me two weeks of detention with Baker, Davis, Ward, Jensen, Williams, and you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why me?” Scott asked.</p><p> </p><p>“He saw you grab Elliot and teleport out,” Bryce explained, “What the fuck were you doing with him?”</p><p> </p><p>“I was trying to calm things down,” Scott said, “But I guess it didn’t work.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you dedicated?” Bryce asked, “If you’re not, you're out.”</p><p> </p><p>“I am,” Scott said, “I just don’t want anyone getting hurt that doesn’t have to be.”</p><p> </p><p>“Like Ward?” Bryce questioned, “My dad is in prison because of his parents. He deserves to be hurt.”</p><p> </p><p>“Have you actually tried talking to him?” Scott asked. “He’s not a half bad guy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Just listen,” Bryce cut him off, “If you don’t stop doing shit like this, you're off the team. Chloe, Marcus, and everyone else is ready at the snap of my fingers. Don’t make me take you over.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t threaten me Bryce,” Scott said, “What do you want me to do?”</p><p> </p><p>“I want you to get close to Ward,” Bryce said, “Rumor has it he’s transferring to the Hero program. I’ll make sure you’re in classes with him. Help him study and catch up. Get him to trust you enough to start telling you his secrets, and then leave the rest to me and Chloe.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fine.”</p><p> </p><p>Across the room, Hannah and the others were having a similar conversation.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you think he’s up to?” Justin whispered.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know,” Sheri said, “But going in Elliot’s head doesn’t mean anything good.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do we know what he found out?” Zach asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Something about Winston that made him upset,” Hannah avoided the obvious answer. “Ask him, it’s not something that I should be sharing around.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sounds to me like we need to call another Monet’s meeting,” Zach said.</p><p> </p><p>“No, Monet’s is too public,” Justin said, “Have everyone come to the Jensen’s. We can talk in Clay’s and my room. It’s quiet enough and we can say we’re doing homework or some shit.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good idea,” Hannah said, “I’ll put the word out and we’ll meet up there after school.”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright,” Justin said. He pulled out his phone and sent a text to Mrs. Jensen.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Justin: Can I have some friends over to study after school? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Mrs. Jensen: Who? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Justin: The Usual Suspects. Hannah, Jessica, Winston, Alex, Tyler, Charlie, Zach, Sheri, Ani, Tony, and Elliot. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Mrs. Jensen: I guess so. Just make sure there’s no troublemaking going on. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Justin: Yes, Lainie. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“We’re a go,” Justin looked up from his screen.</p><p> </p><p>“Got it, I’ll spread the word,” Hannah said. She pulled out her phone and sent a text to Elliot, Alex, Tyler and Winston.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>The group gathered in Clay and Justin’s room in the Jensen's garage. Justin sat on his bed leaning against his wall while Ani sat at the foot of it. Alex and Tyler leaned against the back of the couch, Clay, Hannah and Tony sat side by side on Clay’s bed, and Jessica, Winston, Charlie, Zach and Elliot sat on their little table in the middle of their room.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, you called us all here, what’s up?” Clay asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Bryce is up to something,” Hannah said, “We need to figure out what it is and shut it down.”</p><p> </p><p>“Couldn’t we report it to Admin?” Elliot suggested, “Mr. Porter seems like he’d help us.”</p><p> </p><p>“Bryce is Liberty’s star student,” Ani added, “They wouldn’t open an investigation without probable cause.”</p><p> </p><p>“What about him getting in my head?” Elliot said, “That’s probable cause.”</p><p> </p><p>“We don’t know why he did it,” Charlie said, “Maybe if we figure that out, we can have something to go off of.”</p><p>“Bryce is having a party tomorrow night,” Sheri said. “I heard Chloe and some other girls talking about it at practice today.”</p><p> </p><p>“How are the fourteen of us going to get into Bryce’s party without drawing a shit ton of attention?” Winston asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe it doesn’t need to be all of us,” Clay suggested. “Charlie, Zach and Justin could go to his party to keep up appearances, then Alex could sneak in and do some good old fashioned snooping.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know,” Justin said, “That seems a little too risky. Alex could get seen, and then we’d have a whole other list of problems on our hands.”</p><p> </p><p>“We need someone inside Bryce’s inner circle to act as a sort of spy,” Hannah said. She turned to Winston and gave him a questioning look.</p><p> </p><p>“You really think that’s a good idea?” Winston spoke up. “Monty?”</p><p> </p><p>“What about Monty?” Ani asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Monty and I have been hooking up for a few weeks now,” Winston said, “Elliot found out this morning which is why there was a fight at lunch.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why trust him?” Alex asked, “He beats the shit out of Tyler every other day.”</p><p> </p><p>“We need to keep up appearances,” Jessica interjected, “If we all start acting weirdly around Bryce, he could get tipped off that we’re on to him.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m switching to the hero program on Monday,” Elliot said, “Maybe I’ll end up with a few classes with him, and I can play that I want to be his friend.”</p><p> </p><p>“None of us other than Clay could get anywhere near him without going under his control,” Hannah said, “And he’s not about to invite the scrawniest kid at Liberty to his inner-circle.”</p><p> </p><p>“So what do we do?” Zach asked. “We could have me or Charlie get close enough to him to get some information.”</p><p> </p><p>“He could see through it with a thought,” Jessica said, “He has the same mind powers as Clay, Bryce just used them to make it to the hero program.”</p><p> </p><p>“What about Scott Reed?” Elliot asked. “He pulled me out of the fight at lunch and said that he wasn’t like Bryce.”</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe Scott is how we get close to Bryce,” Justin said, “I know him well enough that I could start slipping him hints without tipping Bryce off.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s risky,” Hannah said. “How about Winston talks to Monty, and Justin talks to Scott and see where we go from there. Jess is right, we have to make it seem like everything is normal, or else we run the risk of Bryce finding out shit.”</p><p> </p><p>And just like that, they had a plan. Scott Reed and Montgomery De La Cruz.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>What are Bryce, Chloe and Marcus up to? Scott doesn't seem like he's 100% on board with Bryce's plan, what ever it is. The group now knows about Monty and Winston, but how will Monty react to that information being shared?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Weekend Brings New Trouble</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bryce and his friends are up to no good, what could they possibly be planning? The promised Crestmont tour is going through while Charlie, Alex, and Ani get together to practice their powers.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Winston rolled over in bed. A large arm wrapped around his shoulder and pulled him close. Monty and him lay face-to-face. They were laying on top of the sheets.</p><p>	“What’s up?” Monty smiled at him. He could tell something was off with Winston.</p><p>	“Bryce knows,” Winston said. “About us.”</p><p>	“How?” Monty asked.</p><p>	“Bryce used his powers on Elliot and took information from his head,” Winston explained.</p><p>	“Bryce wouldn’t do that,” Monty tried to defend, but by the sound of his voice, Winston could tell he was trying to convince himself.</p><p>	“Then Clay looked into my head and saw that I was upset, and I had to tell everyone,” he admitted.</p><p>	“Whose everyone?” Monty asked. His nostrils flared as anger coursed through him.</p><p>	“Hannah, Clay, Justin, Jessica, Alex, Charlie, Ani, Zach, Tony, Sheri, Tyler, and Elliot,” WInston said, “I didn’t want to tell them but I didn’t have a choice. Bryce used his powers on Elliot and then tried to do the same thing to me, but Clay blocked it during the fight.”</p><p>	“So you told practically anyone who matters at Liberty,” Monty raised his voice, “You told them without asking me.”</p><p>	“It was either that or I lie to my friends, including a telepath who can read my mind,” Winston said, “I’m sorry. I made them promise not to say anything.”</p><p>	Monty rolled his eyes, “Like Jensen will keep his mouth shut.”</p><p>	“Clay is cooler than you give him credit for,” Winston said. He leaned into Monty’s bare chest and listened to his heartbeat, “Just let me handle okay?”</p><p>	“You know I can’t say no when you do shit like that,” Monty let Winston cuddle close to him.</p><p>	“That’s why I do shit like that,” Winston chuckled.</p><p>	“Okay,” Monty pulled Winston on top of him, “Now you’re in for it.”</p><p>	Winston and Monty both started laughing, and climbing over one another, becoming a mess of arms and legs, kissing each other.</p><p>*</p><p>	Scott woke from a nap to a call from Bryce. He picked up his phone and answered it, “What do you want?”</p><p>	“Easy there buddy,” Bryce chuckled on the other end, “Marcus and Chloe are over helping me get ready for my party.”</p><p>	“What’s that got to do with me?” Scott asked.</p><p>	“I want you to come over,” Bryce said, “It’s gonna be the best party ever.”</p><p>	“Fine,” Scott said, “I’ll be there in like an hour.”</p><p>	“My man!” Bryce said, “alright bye!”</p><p>	Scott rolled over and let out a heavy sigh. Him and Bryce were friends, but he didn’t like Bryce’s plans in the long run. Scott got dressed and picked up his phone. </p><p>Scotty: Hey do you have Elliot’s number?</p><p>J-man: Maybe. What do you need it for?</p><p>Scotty: I heard we was transferring to the hero program, thought he might want a tutor.</p><p>J-man: Sure, here it is. 209-342-6338</p><p>Scotty: Thanks man!</p><p>	Scott dialed the number and let the phone ring.</p><p>*</p><p>	Elliot packed into Clay’s Prius with Zach, Sheri and Justin. Zach was basically hugging his knees. Elliot and Sheri both chuckled watching him. He was squirming around, visibly uncomfortable.</p><p>	“What?” Zach noticed the duo’s chuckles, “I am a 6”2’ guy in a prius.”</p><p>	“You drive an Audi,” Justin said.</p><p>	“Yeah, an Audi that has more foot room than this thing,” Zach said.</p><p>	“Just shut up and let’s go,” Sheri said dismissively. “Hannah’s meeting us at the pier in like 15 minutes, we can split up between cars and go from there.”</p><p>	Clay shifted gears and pulled out onto the street. Justin turned on the radio and set a station. Sheri began humming quietly and Elliot joined in. It was the sound of quiet humming until Zach began quietly singing along and soon the car was just a boom box of vocalizations, laughing and humming.</p><p>	The group arrived at their first destination. Hannah was leaning against her car wearing her signature green jacket. The group exited the car. Hannah gestured around her.</p><p>	“Welcome to my favorite place in the city,” Hannah said. </p><p>	“I thought that was Monet’s?” Elliot asked.</p><p>	“This is where I come when I just need to get away from everything,” Hannah said. She walked to the end of the pier and the group followed her. “This is our first stop on your grand tour of the city.”</p><p>	She stepped to the end of the pier and raised her hand. A small string of water rose from the surface and formed into a water droplet. Elliot hadn’t gotten used to seeing Hannah use her powers, even though they went to a high school where they’re using their powers more often than they aren’t.</p><p>	The group sat in silence on the edge of the pier for a few minutes. Justin was busy texting someone on his phone. Elliot moved his fingers and let the small sphere of energy spiral around his hand.</p><p>	“I think it’s my stop next,” Zach said.</p><p>	“Yup, that’s next on the list,” Hannah got up.</p><p>	They got up and headed back towards their cars. Elliot’s phone began vibrating in his pocket. “I’ll catch up, just give me a second.”</p><p>	Elliot saw the number calling him, he didn’t recognize it. He picked up the call. “Hello?”</p><p>*</p><p>	“Hey, um is this Elliot?” Scott asked through the phone.</p><p>	“Speaking,” he said.</p><p>	“Hey it’s Scott Reed,” Scott greeted.</p><p>	“What’s up?” Elliot questioned.</p><p>	“I heard you were transferring from hero support, and I was wondering if you wanted a tutor? Help you catch up and stuff,” Scott offered.</p><p>	“Sure, that’d be great actually,” Elliot said, “I’ll send you my schedule when I get it and then we can work out a plan.”</p><p>	“Sounds good,” Scott said, “Listen, I’m sorry about what happened the other day.”</p><p>	“You’re good,” he said, “But you’ll be in detention with the rest of us for the next two weeks.”</p><p>	“Yeah, maybe we could get to know each other a little better,” Scott smiled. </p><p>	“Yeah, maybe,” Elliot looked up and saw the others patiently waiting, “Look, I got to go, but I’ll talk to you later.”</p><p>	“Bye Elliot,” Scott said. He hung up the phone.</p><p>*</p><p>	“I think we have a way into Bryce’s circle,” Elliot said, walking up to the cars.</p><p>	“What?” Justin asked. “How?”</p><p>	“Scott Reed just offered to tutor me while I catch up on the new stuff,” Elliot said, “I could use that to get close to Bryce.”</p><p>	“That’s a good idea, but be smart about it,” Sheri said, “Bryce is dangerous, we shouldn’t get on his bad side unless we have to.”</p><p>	“I will,” I turned to Zach, “So where to next on this little adventure?”</p><p>*</p><p>	Charlie and Alex sat side by side on the couch. Charlie had his arms resting on Alex’s shoulders as the pair enjoyed the movie, or more importantly each other’s company. The doorbell rang and pulled them out of a trance.</p><p>	Charlie leaned forward and looked out the door, “Shit. I forgot, I told Ani we could practice for a test today.”</p><p>	“It’s cool,” Alex said, “I needed to get home anyway.”</p><p>	“You could stay, if you wanted,” Charlie said, “It’s about all sorts of light crap, you’d love it.”</p><p>	“Sure, I guess so,” Alex said.</p><p>	Charlie opened the door, “Forget about our little study session did you?”</p><p>	“A little bit,” Charlie smiled. Ani walked in and Charlie closed the door behind her. “You can drop your stuff in the living room.”</p><p>	“Alright,” Ani dropped her backpack next to the coffee table and sat down on the floor. She pulled out a textbook and put that on the table.</p><p>	“Where should we start?” Ani said, “We could review the notes on light and how it’s formed and used?”</p><p>	“That sounds great,” Charlie said. The living was dim, the only light showing through the windows. Charlie snapped his fingers and the lights above him turned on.</p><p>	Ani opened the book and began reading one of the passages. “In order to manipulate light, one must have total control of the darkness within one’s self. One with this ability can psychically generate light, at will. In addition, one could psychically project blasts or beams/rays of light, at will. Furthermore, one could psychically direct, bend, distort, attract or repel light, at will. One could also psychically manipulate the properties of light (i.e. brightness, color, temperature, its occurrence as a wave or a particle), at will. One could even psychically shape light into tools and constructs, at will.”</p><p>	“Maybe I could start with the basics?” Charlie said, “I set up some old paint cans out back I could try first.”</p><p>	“Alright.”</p><p>*</p><p>	Scott Reed pulled into the long driveway of the Walker home. He grabbed his jacket from the passenger seat and teleported from his car to the front door. He knocked and Bryce opened it and motioned him inside.</p><p>	“Thanks for coming man,” Bryce put his arm around Scott’s shoulder.</p><p>	“Didn’t have much choice,” Scott mumbled under his breath.</p><p>	“Hey Scotty!” Monty called as he walked into the backyard.</p><p>	Marcus, Chloe, and Monty sat around one of the patio tables, talking to one another. Scott and Bryce joined them. Chloe was the first to break the silence.</p><p>	“The cheerleaders and the football team are with you,” she said.</p><p>	“Like I said, the only people that should be a problem are Hannah Baker and her friends,” Marcus added, “And most of them are sidekicks, so there shouldn’t be a problem.”</p><p>	“And Elliot Ward is being handled, right?” Bryce looked towards Scott.</p><p>	“Yes,” Scott said, “He won’t be an issue.”</p><p>	“Then we have nothing to worry about,” Bryce said.</p><p>	Monty and Scott shared an awkward look before he grabbed Scott and pulled him off to the side. “You don’t actually want to go through with this do you?”</p><p>	“If we don’t, Bryce will just take control and use us anyway,” Monty said, “Following his plan is the only way we still have free will.”</p><p>	“I don't want people getting hurt,” Scott said, “If we do this, then we become what they want us to be.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Scott might be playing along with Bryce's plan, but how long will that last? The next chapter will deal with Elliot's first day as a part of the hero program, along with the group's first day of after school detention, and Scott's first study session with Elliot.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. One Doesn't Normally Get a Second First Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Elliot has been transferred to the hero program. Along with the old problems, he know has new things to worry about, along with a possible new friendship. Winston and Monty admit their feelings to one another after Monty has a battle with Bryce.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“How you feeling?” Sheri asked.</p><p>	Elliot, Sheri, Hannah and Tyler sat across from one another on the bus. It was a relatively quiet morning. Even the jocks packing the back of the bus were whispering. Sheri felt something a little off.</p><p>	“The pipes broke last night, so no showers or brushing my teeth,” Elliot said.</p><p>	“I can tell,” Hannah joked. She reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out a pack of gum, “You can have a piece of this. What’s your first class?”</p><p>	“Well, starting today, I have an entirely new class schedule,” Elliot said. He pulled a piece of paper out of his backpack, “The only thing that hasn’t changed is my locker, which is now three floors away from all of my classes.”</p><p>	“Maybe you could like,” Tyler spoke up, “make sure you have all your books for your morning classes and then go to your locker at lunch?”</p><p>	“That’s a good idea,” Elliot said, “Thanks Tyler.”</p><p>	“Of course,” Tyler gave him a light smile.</p><p>	“Can I see?” Sheri asked. She motioned for Elliot’s schedule.</p><p>	Elliot handed it to her and she gave it a once over, “Well, you’ve got gym with Justin and Charlie, and you’ve got Mental Powers with me, and Kinetic Powers with Hannah and Justin.”</p><p>	“What about my other three?” Elliot asked.</p><p>	“I think you might have your free period with Charlie and Jessica, but I don’t know,” Sheri said.</p><p>	“Well, I might make some new friends,” Elliot said.</p><p>*</p><p>	Elliot walked into the locker rooms. He chose a locker in the back corner away from most everyone else. He quickly changed his shirt. Justin was a few lockers away, changing as well. He wasn’t staring, but Elliot had a fair amount of muscle on him, but he was still rather skinny. Elliot pulled his black shirt over his head and stuck his arms through.</p><p>	“Hey, Justin?” Elliot asked.</p><p>	“Yeah,” Justin answered.</p><p>	“You think I could borrow some deodorant?” Elliot inquired, “The pipes busted at my house last night and I couldn’t shower.”</p><p>	“Sure thing man.” Justin tossed him the small capsule, “But if Kerba has anything to do about it, we’ll be running laps for the next half hour, so you might want to wait.”</p><p>	“Duly noted,” Elliot said.</p><p>	Justin and Elliot met Charlie out on the track field. They were all wearing workout clothes, but had a few layers in the cool November morning. Charlie wore grey joggers and a dark colored sweatshirt, Justin wore black sweats and a blue hoodie, and Elliot wore black athletic shorts and a red sweater. The trio heard Kerba blow the whistle.</p><p>	“Five laps around the track!” Kerba yelled.</p><p>	The three gave each other a look and slowly began jogging along the sediment path. They fell into an easy conversation. Justin and Charlie talked about football, while Elliot joined in when he could.</p><p>	“You guys mind changing the subject?” Elliot said, “You guys talking about football sounds like a foreign language to me.”</p><p>	“Sure,” Charlie said.</p><p>	“I’m hyped for the new Avengers movie,” Justin said.</p><p>	“Really?” Elliot asked, “Didn’t take you for that kind of guy.”</p><p>	“Nobody does,” Justin said, “I have a Deadpool poster in my room for christ sake.”</p><p>	The three jogged a few more laps, discussing theories or possibilities of what Avengers: Infinity War could bring. Turns out during the Civil War movie, Charlie was on team Cap while Justin was on team Ironman. Elliot chuckled listening to the pair playfully argue about who was right or wrong. He himself was team Cap, but Justin seemed very passionate about a bunch of made-up movies.</p><p>	“I find it kind of weird that we’re living in a world like that,” Elliot butted in, “I mean, we have superpowers, and we just get to decide what to do with them.”</p><p>	“Yeah, well,” Charlie said, “If you pay attention in history, the government’s been trying to regulate heroes since World War II, it didn’t work then and it still doesn’t now.”</p><p>	“I say heroes don’t need to be regulated, they just need to be held responsible for their actions,” Justin said.</p><p>	Elliot kept up there pace, “Couldn’t agree with you more.”</p><p>	They neared the end of their final lap when Kerba blew the whistle again. “Gather around everyone!”</p><p>	The class joined kerba in the middle of the field. “Alright, friendly game of capture the flag, powers are encouraged, but don’t intentionally try to hurt anyone.”</p><p>	“Justin and Diego, you’ll be team captains,” Kerba announced.</p><p>	The two captains went back and forth picking people for their teams. Charlie, Elliot and about ten other students were with Justin while the rest of the class went with Diego. The game went by rather quickly, until Kerba blew his whistle and called everyone inside to change.</p><p>	Elliot followed Charlie and Justin into the locker room. He changed quickly, borrowed Justin’s deodorant and went out into the hall. He made his way to his next class. He passed Scott in the hallway, who gave him a friendly smile. Too bad he was flanking, Bryce and Chloe.</p><p>	He checked the room number on his class schedule and went inside the classroom. He recognized a few of the faces around the room. Sheri motioned for him to sit next to her.</p><p>	“Glad I’m not alone in this class,” Sheri said, “I don’t have any friends in here, but now I have you.”</p><p>	“I’m glad to hear that,” Elliot said, “What exactly is this class supposed to teach me?”</p><p>	“How to use your powers and all their different uses,” Sheri said, “But it’s kind of shit. You learn all of this stuff in middle school.”</p><p>	“I don’t exactly know how I can move things with my mind better,” Elliot joked.</p><p>	The pair chuckled lightly. The teacher began the lesson and droned on about something neither could care enough to pay attention to.</p><p>*</p><p>	The rest of the school day came and went with no hiccups. But as the final bell of the day rang, Elliot cautiously made his way to the detention room.</p><p>	Ms. Gordon was looking over the classroom, basically to make sure no one killed each other. Elliot opened the door and found Clay, Hannah, Jessica, and Winston sitting in a group around each other. He turned his head and saw Scott silently reading something isolated off by himself. He felt a sudden wave of energy wash over him. It was familiar. Elliot lost his footing for a few seconds before he ground himself again. Bryce Walker moved into the classroom behind him and found a seat next to Scott.</p><p>	Elliot moved and sat next to his friends. </p><p>	At her desk, Ms Gordon began taking roll, “It looks like everyone here is on my sheet, so we’ll get started. The seven of you have detention until five o’clock. You may read a book, work on homework, surf the internet, talk to one another, I don’t care. You may check out with me to go to the bathroom, but other than that, you don’t leave this classroom until five. No food or drink, and no powers. Understood?”</p><p>	Everyone around the room nodded. “Good, I’ll be at my desk if you have any questions.”</p><p>	Scott glanced back to Elliot and shot him a small smile. Bryce just pulled out a notebook and his laptop and started writing things down off of a slideshow. Scott just put his nose back in whatever book he was reading and kept to himself. Clay flashed a couple of signals to Jessica, Hannah and Winston while they silently nodded their heads. Elliot pulled out his Kinetic Power textbook and looked at the units he had missed, mostly things about elements or natural materials, so he skipped to the sections on Telekinesis.</p><p>	“Elliot?” </p><p>	He heard a familiar voice inside his head.</p><p>	“Elliot, can you hear me?”</p><p>	“Clay?” Elliot thought.</p><p>	“I’ve linked you telepathically to the others,” Clay thought to him.</p><p>	“Won’t Ms. Gordon know?” Elliot asked in his mind.</p><p>	“Unless she’s a telepath, no,” Hannah said.</p><p>	The sounds of the friend’s voices in each other’s heads was as if they were talking out loud, but they’re voices were slightly distorted.</p><p>	“I talked to Monty,” Winston said. “He’ll help us.”</p><p>	“I don’t know, after what Monty’s been doing to Tyler, I don’t want to trust him,” Jessica thought. Even through the psychic link, her voice sounded cold when talking about him.</p><p>	Monty was an asshole, but few people truly knew what he was like. Winston being one of the people on that list. Despite having super strength, he was always gentle with Winston. He was strong, sure, but Winston felt safe when he was around Monty. The pair had an unspoken understanding, one that Elliot had picked up on. Since last weekend, Monty had been steering clear of everyone in the group, almost as if he wasn’t trying to draw attention.”</p><p>	“I’m with Winston on this,” Elliot said, “If he trusts Monty, so do I.”</p><p>	“I’m with Elliot on this one,” Clay thought.</p><p>	“Looks like we’re outvoted Jess,” Hannah finally added something. “We still don’t have a plan to deal with Bryce though.”</p><p>	“We have Scott,” Elliot thought, “He’s tutoring me after detention, so maybe I can get some info from him there.”</p><p>	“I still think you should be careful,” Jessica said, “Bryce knows everything, or he knows someone that knows.”</p><p>	“I appreciate your concern, but Elliot can take care of himself,” Winston said, “In the history of Liberty, no one has gone from sidekick to hero this quickly, especially not after a week.”</p><p>	“I trust his judgement,” Hannah said, looking at Jess, “If he thinks he can handle Scott, I believe him.”</p><p>*</p><p>	Ms. Gordon released them from detention. Bryce immediately left the classroom and disappeared. Clay drove Hannah home while Jessica got a ride from Winston. Scott hung back while Elliot collected his things.</p><p>	“Are you ready to go?” Scott asked, leaning against a nearby desk.</p><p>	“Yeah,” Elliot said, he zipped up his backpack and strung it over his shoulder. “I just need to stop by my locker real quick. I have like two books that I don’t need.”</p><p>	Elliot reached for them, but Scott picked them up off the desk.</p><p>	“You don’t have to do that,” Elliot said.</p><p>	“I know,” Scott said, “But I owe you one for not blasting me into a wall on Friday.”</p><p>	“The thought definitely crossed my mind.”</p><p>	The pair walked through the empty halls of Liberty, down the stairs of the main building and into the lower levels. Elliot stopped when he got to his locker put in the combination and opened the door.</p><p>	“Jesus, the hero support’s lockers are really shitty,” Scott said. “I mean you guys get the short end of the stick.”</p><p>	“Yeah,” Elliot said, “Because so many heroes have the long end shoved up their ass.”</p><p>	“Ouch,” Scott joked, “You know I’m not like that right?”</p><p>	“Then why do you hang out with Bryce?” Elliot asked.</p><p>	“Look, I don’t have a choice,” Scott confessed, “Bryce has so much power, and no one can put him in check. Leaving his little group might as well be putting a target on my back.”</p><p>	“So you let me and my friends carry that target for you,” Elliot slammed the locker door closed and stormed off in another direction.</p><p>	“Elliot, wait!” Scott ran in front of him and blocked his path. “I want to be your friend, that’s why I asked if you needed a tutor, not because of Bryce. I pulled you out of that fight, because I thought maybe if you saw that I wasn’t such a bad guy, that you’d want to be my friend too.”</p><p>	“Wow,” Elliot said, “Okay then. Friendship request accepted.”</p><p>	“Are you joking?” Scott asked, hesitantly.</p><p>	“I don’t know? Am I?”</p><p>*</p><p>	Winston opened his front door. The house was empty except for him and his guest. Monty walked through the front door, as Winston closed it behind him. Monty had small cuts and bruises forming on his face . Winston grabbed Monty, as small tears formed in the corner of his eye.</p><p>	“I’m sorry,” Winston consoled.</p><p>	“It’s not your fault,” Monty said, “I told Bryce that I wanted out and him and a few others knocked the shit out of me. I tried to fight back but there were too many.”</p><p>	“Let’s get you patched up,” Winston looked into Monty’s eyes, as one of them was swelling shut, “It’s going to be okay.”</p><p>	Monty surged forward and caught Winston’s lips between his own. The pair moved to Winston’s bedroom. Winston stitched up Monty and cleaned the cuts on his face. He left Monty alone in his room to get some water. When he came back Monty was sitting up in bed looking at something on his phone. One of his eyes was swollen shut. He had cuts and bruises all over his face and his knuckles were bruised. Winston changed into something to sleep in and he climbed into bed next to the other boy. Winston got a wet rag and began peppering Monty’s tender skin with the cloth in an attempt to stop the swelling. He flinched at the feeling of someone so gentle.</p><p>	“We’re going to figure this out,” Winston promised.</p><p>	Monty pulled him closer and rested his forehead against Winston’s. They gently brushed their lips together. Monty began speeding up the kisses. Winston let his mouth open as Monty’s tongue crept inside his mouth. Monty pulled Winston’s shirt over his head and discarded it on the floor. Winston followed his example and ran his hands over Monty’s muscular figure. Monty grabbed Winston’s ass and gave it a light squeeze, prompting Winston to moan into Monty’s mouth. Monty pulled Winston’s pyjama pants off and prepped him. The pair shared a pleasant night.</p><p>	Winston rolled off of Monty and laid next to him, “I love you Montgomery De La Cruz.”</p><p>	“You do?” Monty rolled onto his side and looked into Winston’s dark colored eyes.</p><p>	“Yes, I do,” Winston said, “My friends don’t know you the way that I do. You’re gentle and kind, and sweet. Let everyone see that side of you, and they’ll love you too.”</p><p>	“I can’t,” Monty said, “I can’t apologize for all the shit I’ve done.”</p><p>	“You can’t, but you can try to make things better,” Winston said.</p><p>	“I love you,” Monty whispered, “I fucking love you too, Winston Williams.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>To answer your question, yes Scott is partially lying to Elliot, but he is also telling the truth. Winston and Monty share a tender moment, that will lead to a changed Monty. Thank all of you so much for your support, expect the next chapter within a day or two! Have a good night!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Study Dates and Confrontation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Someone unexpected find out Winston and Monty's secret. Elliot and Scott find themselves in an unexpected situation for the both of them, while Scott's allegiance shifts in an dangerous way, for anyone involved.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Yeah Mom,” Elliot said. He had his phone resting in between his ear and his shoulder. “Scott’s taking me to Rosie’s after detention, and we’ll do some studying there.”</p><p>	“Alright, have fun,” she said through the phone, “Be home by curfew.”</p><p>	“I will. I love you,” Elliot said, “Bye Mom.”</p><p>	The first week of detention had gone by without any problems. There were the usual glares from Bryce and stolen glances between Elliot and Scott. The pair had spent nearly everyday together, practicing their powers or learning new ways to use their abilities.</p><p>	Elliot hung up the phone and joined his friends at the lunch table. It was just Jessica and Justin so far. She had her head resting on his shoulder as they fed each other food.</p><p>	“Have you guys seen Winston?” Elliot asked, “I haven’t heard from him since detention on Friday.”</p><p>	“No,” Justin said, “I haven’t seen Monty either so.”</p><p>	Justin raised his eyebrows suggestively. Jessica elbowed him in the ribs, “That doesn’t mean anything.”</p><p>	“I’m going to call him,” Elliot reached into his pocket and dialed Winston’s number.</p><p>	“Hello?” Winston answered.</p><p>	“Hey Win, it’s Elliot,” he said, “I haven’t seen you all day and wanted to make sure you were okay.”</p><p>	“Yeah, I’m okay,” Winston said, “Monty had a rough weekend, so we’ve been recovering at my house.”</p><p>	“Gotcha,” Elliot said, “I’ll let you keep recovering. I’ll let you know if anything happens.”</p><p>	“Alright,” Winston said, “Bye.”</p><p>	Elliot hung up. “Justin was right, he’s with Monty.”</p><p>	Jessica had the same cold look on her face as before.</p><p>	“I’m going to feel stupid for asking this, but what did Monty do to Tyler?” Elliot asked.</p><p>	“Monty’s been tormenting Tyler since middle school, beating up on him, threatening him, just being a real asshole,” Jessica said.</p><p>	“Oh,” Elliot said, “He’s been relatively quiet in the past week. At least from what I’ve heard.”</p><p>	“Sure,” Jessica rolled her eyes and kept eating.</p><p>	“What are we talking about?” a female figure formed out a nearby shadow cast by a tree. Ani walked out from it and sat down next to Elliot.</p><p>	“Jesus, Ani,” Elliot said, “You gave me a fucking heart attack.”</p><p>	“Sorry,” Ani said, “Figured you’d be used to me shadow travelling by now.”</p><p>	“Well, I’m not.”</p><p>*</p><p>	Monty laid in bed next to Winston. His left eye was still swollen shut. The cuts and bruises on his face had begun to fade away, but they were still very much there.</p><p>	“You want me to make you breakfast?” Winston asked.</p><p>	“You can cook?” Monty asked.</p><p>	“Growing up with my parents going out of town a lot meant I needed to fend for myself most of the time,” Winston rolled out of bed.</p><p>	Monty admired his bare slender figure as he walked to the bathroom. Winston retrieved a blue bathrobe and covered himself, he grabbed another black one off the hook and tossed it too Monty.</p><p>	“As much as I’d like to have you walk around the house naked, you never know who could drop by,” Winston said. </p><p>	“Fair enough.” Monty got out of bed and wrapped himself in the robe.</p><p>	The pair made their way to the kitchen. Winston pulled out a frying pan and began making some eggs. Monty sat himself at the island and poured himself a cup of coffee.</p><p>	A woman walked into the kitchen and let out a small gasp, “Why aren’t you at school?”</p><p>	“Mom!” Winston yelled, shockingly.</p><p>	“And why is this boy here in nothing but a bathrobe?” Mrs. Williams questioned.</p><p>	“Can we go up to my room and put more clothes on, then I’ll explain everything,” Winston asked.</p><p>	“Five minutes,” she declared.</p><p>	The boys clothed themselves and came back down to the kitchen. Winston’s mom had finished the eggs and put them on two plates in front of the boys. “Explain yourself young man.”</p><p>	“Mom, this Monty,” Winston said, “He’s my-”</p><p>	“I’m his boyfriend,” Monty blurted. “I’m really sorry. I had a rough weekend and I couldn’t go home, and I didn’t have anywhere else to go.”</p><p>	“I’ve been taking care of him,” Winston said.</p><p>	“Well, I can tell that you’ve been roughed up the last couple of days,” she paused for a second, “You both can stay home for the rest of the day, but it’s school for both of you in the morning.”</p><p>	“Thanks Mom.”</p><p>*</p><p>	Elliot and Scott sat across from each other at a table in Rosie’s Diner. Scott had ordered a bacon cheeseburger, and some fries while Elliot had ordered a chicken sandwich with mac and cheese. They were awaiting their food while they talked. They had a Geometry textbook spread out on the table along with a </p><p>	“No, there're three different variables you have to solve for in this equation, x, y, and z,” Scott said, “Build yourself a table and solve for everything in the box.”</p><p>	Elliot scribbled down a bunch of numbers and showed Scott, “That looks right to me.”</p><p>	“I swear this crap gets harder with every new lesson,” Elliot said, “When am I ever going to use this shit anyway?”</p><p>	“Maybe you’ll be stranded on a deserted island somewhere and you’ll have to solve a math problem like this so get away,” Scott joked.</p><p>	“Ha ha, very funny,” Elliot said.</p><p>	“Alright, bacon cheeseburger and chicken sandwich,” the waitress put down the two plates in front of the pair, “Let me know if you need anything else.”</p><p>	“Damn this looks good.” Scott took his knife and cut his knife in half. He picked up one half of it and took a bite.</p><p>	Elliot followed his example. They ate in silence. Elliot glanced up and giggled.</p><p>	“You have ketchup on your face,” Elliot laughed. He pointed to where it was. Scott kept missing it. Elliot grabbed a napkin and reached across the table wiping it off of the corner of his mouth.</p><p>	“Thanks,” Scott said.</p><p>	The pair locked eyes and time seemed to stop. The busy restaurant around them became motionless, as the pair started into each other’s blue eyes. The front door to the restaurant opened a bell chimed, breaking the moment.</p><p>	“So, um,” Scott snapped out of the moment, “Let’s get back to the homework.”</p><p>*</p><p>	Scott walked Elliot to his front door. Elliot reached into his pocket, retrieved his keys and opened the door. </p><p>	“Thanks for dinner,” Elliot said, “And the help. I was wrong about you.”</p><p>	“Anytime,” Scott said, “You have my number.”</p><p>	“Goodnight,” Elliot said. He walked into his house and closed the door.</p><p>	Scott went back to his car and started the engine. He drove in an unknown direction as his mind wondered. He inexplicably found himself outside Bryce Walker’s house. He went to the front door and rang the doorbell. Bryce answered it and let him inside.</p><p>	“I’m out,” Scott said.</p><p>	“What was that?” Bryce said.</p><p>	“I’m done playing your games,” he answered. “I’m not going to spy on Elliot and his friends for you, and I’m most certainly not going to let you take over the school. I’m done.”</p><p>	“Think very carefully about this,” Bryce said, “I would hate for you to get hurt.”</p><p>	“Don’t patronize me Bryce,” Scott said, “Good luck with your plan.”</p><p>	Scott stormed out and drove down the street.</p><p>	Bryce sent a text message.</p><p>Walker: Reed is out, cut off the loose end.</p><p>M. Cole: I’m on it.</p><p>	Scott drove back towards his house. On a narrow stretch, something flew out of nowhere and knocked Scott and his car off the road. Scott teleported out before it hit the ground. He reappeared on a grassy patch nearby. Marcus Cole landed on the ground nearby.</p><p>	“What the fuck Marcus,” Scott said, “You trying to kill me?”</p><p>	“No hard feelings,” Marcus said, “Bryce just didn’t want you to talk.”</p><p>	“So you run me off the road?” Scott questioned, “Then what? You finished the job? Then you go to jail for murder.”</p><p>	“I wasn’t going to kill you, just make it so you couldn’t talk,” Marcus said.</p><p>	“This isn’t a fight you can win, Marcus,” he said.</p><p>	“Bryce doesn’t like leaks,” Marcus said, “So if you know what’s good for you, you keep your damn mouth shut.”</p><p>	“I’m not promising anything.” Scott concentrated and teleported to his front door.</p><p>Scott: Need to talk to you! </p><p>Elliot: About what?</p><p>Scott: Bryce.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Elliot and Scott share a moment, but what will that mean for the future. Marcus tried to kill Scott after he leaves Bryce's group. Bryce is planning to take over the school, what?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Calm Before the Storm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just to make it clear, Marcus has flight, and Scott has teleportation. Probably should've put this in the basic information, but also didn't have this figured out until recently. Classes for the hero program at Liberty are divided by what powers you have. Kinetic powers are thing like controlling water, fire, light or metal. Mental powers include moving things with your mind, astral projection, or mind control. There are also classes for transport powers, like flight, teleportation, super speed, and shadow jumping. Y'all get the idea.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Clay had officially called a meeting with the group. Hannah, Ani, Justin and Jessica arrived together, Zach, Alex and Charlie came soon after. Tyler, Tony, and Sheri were the last ones to arrive. They gathered around the Jensen boys’ room. </p><p>	“Shouldn’t we wait for Elliot and Winston?” Charlie asked. He sat next to Alex on their couch. Their hands were in one another's, shoulders leaned against one another.</p><p>	“I told everyone four, it’s almost five,” Clay said.</p><p>	Everyone turned towards the footsteps coming from the door. Elliot walked through the front entry, followed by Winston, along with two other people no one expected to see.</p><p>	Scott Reed and Montgomery De La Cruz followed the pair into the room, both of them looking visibly uncomfortable.</p><p>	“Why are they here?” Jessica was the first to ask. She rose from her seat next to Justin and stood defensively in front of Tyler.</p><p>	“They want to help us,” Elliot said, “They know what Bryce is planning.”</p><p>	Jessica gave everyone else in the room a look of disbelief. Sheri, Ani and Hannah shrugged their shoulders. Justin just gave her a look of defeat, while Clay, Tony, Zach, Alex, Charlie and Tyler avoided her eyes.</p><p>	Hannah was the first to break the uncomfortable silence. “I trust their judgement, if they think can be trusted why the fuck not.”</p><p>	“Fine,” Jessica said.</p><p>	“I heard Chloe talking to some of the cheerleaders in the hall today,” Hannah said,<br/>
“Bryce just wants to know everything about everyone. That way he can make people use their power for whatever reasons he wants.” Scott butted in, “That way he can control everyone.”</p><p>“Seems a little less evil than I thought it’d be,” Hannah said.</p><p>“That’s at least the plan he shared with us,” Monty said.</p><p>“Why exactly should we trust you?” Jessica asked. Her voice was cold.</p><p>“I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but Bryce was my fucking best friend. And then I met Winston and risked my life every fucking day to be able to see him, afraid my dad would come at me everytime I so much as mentioned a boy’s name.” Monty brought his hand up and pointed out the obvious bruises on his face And then I tell Bryce I don’t want to be a part of his stupid ass plan and he has a bunch of his guys hold me down while he beats the shit out me. I’ve got nothing left.”</p><p>“I thought your dad was in prison?” Justin asked.</p><p>“My dad isn’t The Conqueror,” Monty confessed. “Bryce’s dad is.” </p><p>“How is that possible?” Clay asked</p><p>“We lied,” Monty said, “I acted like a dick to make it seem like I was the bad guy’s son. Bryce is Liberty’s star student, how do you expect everyone to react when he says he’s the son of the worst villain in the last decade. My real dad is just a deadbeat asshole who likes to beat his son for no reason.”</p><p>“Why are you telling us all this?” Justin asked.</p><p>“I’m giving you a reason to trust me,” Monty said.</p><p>“How about we figure out a plan to stop Bryce?” Sheri suggested, “You know, before he gets control of one of us.”</p><p>“We need to lure him out in the open, get him in a place with his guard down,” Zach said.</p><p>“There’s a football game on friday night?” Justin said. “Liberty’s star player would have to be there.”</p><p>“That’s a good idea,” Clay said.</p><p>*</p><p>	The group formed a carefully crafted plan. While Bryce was occupied at the game, Alex and Ani would sneak into the locker room and do some good old fashioned snooping while Monty, Zach, Justin and Charlie would keep Bryce occupied.</p><p>	Elliot led Scott out into the driveway. Scott’s car was totaled after Marcus ran him off the road. “Thanks for coming tonight. I’m sorry about them, they can be real jerks sometimes.”</p><p>	“It’s all good,” Scott said, “I’ve given them reason to be jerks, so I understand.”</p><p>	“You want to go to Rosie’s?” Elliot asked, “Get those milkshakes you were raving about.”</p><p>	“Sure, I’d love too,” Scott smiled.</p><p>	Elliot reached for his keys. They fell out of his pocket and went to the ground. Scott and Elliot both reached down simultaneously and crashed their heads together. They both immediately looked up and laughed at one another, holding their heads where the collision happened.</p><p>	“I got you pretty good,” Scott said. He brushed his fingers along Elliot’s head.</p><p>	There was a small red bump forming on his forehead. The pair just looked at each other for what felt like and eternity. They were close enough where the distance would be easy to close. Elliot could feel Scott’s breath on his face.</p><p>	Someone’s throat cleared behind them, pulling them out of the trance. Hannah stood next to her car, there was a knowing look on her face.</p><p>	“Shit, Scott,” Elliot said, “I’m sorry, I forgot Hannah and I were going to Monet’s after.”</p><p>	“It’s okay,” Scott said, “I’ll see you tomorrow!”</p><p>	Scott got into his rental car, and pulled out of the Jensens’ driveway. Elliot walked up to Hannah as she suppressed a smile.</p><p>	“That was nothing,” Elliot said, avoiding the subject.</p><p>	“Please, you two were kissing each other with a look,” Hannah said. “Get in the damn car, it’s Monet’s time.”</p><p>	“There’s no use arguing, right?” Elliot right.</p><p>	“Unless you want to be drenched, no,” Hannah said. She chuckled as she climbed into her car.</p><p>	Elliot pondered for a second and realized that they were the only ones left in the driveway, so he didn’t have a choice.</p><p>*</p><p>	“Coffee?” Elliot said. “It’s almost 8.”</p><p>	“They sell more than coffee, you know?” Hannah questioned. She ordered a hot chocolate with whipped cream and sprinkles.	</p><p>	“I’ll have what she’s having.” Elliot told the waitress behind the counter.</p><p>	They got their drinks and seated themselves at a table. “Alright, spill.”</p><p>	“About what exactly?” Elliot questioned.</p><p>	“About Scott,” Hannah said.</p><p>	“What’s there to say, he’s a friend,” he said.</p><p>	“Oh please,” Hannah said, “Do you like him?”</p><p>	“Kind of,” Elliot said, “I don’t know.”</p><p>	Hannah reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone. She sent a text message and put her phone back on the table.</p><p>	“What are you doing?” he asked.</p><p>	“Calling an expert when it comes to feelings,” Hannah said.</p><p>	“Who?” Elliot inquired.</p><p>	“Charlie,” Hannah said. “Apparently another one of my super powers is setting people up. I did it with Jess and Justin,  Charlie and Alex. So it’s got to work for you.”</p><p>	“Oh my god,” Elliot chuckled. “Why am I not surprised that you’re the group’s matchmaker?”</p><p>	“Because I’m the best, that’s why,” Hannah boasted.</p><p>	Her phone buzzed. She picked it up and Charlie texted back. “They should be here in a few minutes.”</p><p>	“They?” Elliot asked.</p><p>	“He’s bringing Alex,” Hannah said, “He figured the two of them would be more help.</p><p>*</p><p>	Charlie and Alex sat themselves at the table. </p><p>	“So, I hear you need the love expert’s help,” Charlie smiled.</p><p>	“Sure,” Elliot rolled his eyes.</p><p>	“So, tell us about him,” Hannah said, “Tell us what he’s like.”</p><p>	Elliot surveyed the faces of the friends sitting around him. Charlie and Hannah shared a look of curiosity, while Alex just had an apologetic look. Elliot collected his thoughts that dwelled on Scott. That night in the diner, and then a few hours ago.</p><p>	“He’s athletic, kind, smart, caring,” Elliot said, “He’s not like the other jocks. No offense.”</p><p>	“None taken,” Charlie said. “Go on.”</p><p>	“He’s funny, he likes movies. He’s really good at math,” Elliot said. “He also gives really good hugs.”</p><p>	“How does he make you feel?” Charlie asked.</p><p>	“He makes me feel those butterflies in the pit of my stomach,” Elliot said, “He encourages me. He makes me feel good about myself.”</p><p>	“Then tell him that,” Alex said, “Speaking from personal experience, waiting is fucking stupid. Chances are Scott feels the same way as you.”</p><p>	“Thanks guys,” Elliot says. For a few moments he had perfect clarity. Elliot pulled out his phone, “I’ll be right back.”</p><p>	He dialed Scott’s number and listened to it as it rang.</p><p>*</p><p>	When Scott pulled into his driveway, his blood ran cold. There was a familiar range rover parked in the driveway. He looked to the front porch and found Bryce sitting in one of the rocking chairs.</p><p>Scott rolled his eyes and got out. He walked towards the front door completely ignoring Bryce. “The fuck do you want?”</p><p>“I just want to talk, friend,” Bryce said.</p><p>“I’m not your fucking friend,” Scott spat, “I told you already, I’m done.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Bryce said. “I was afraid you’d say that.”</p><p>He grabbed Scott’s arm and pulled him around. Bryce stared into Scott’s eyes. Bryce’s pupils began to glow red. Scott’s entire body went limp.</p><p>When he came too, Scott was sitting in the rocking chair on his front porch. Bryce was nowhere to be found. Scott’s phone rang. All he remembered was leaving Justin and Clay’s house, not driving home or talking to Bryce.</p><p>Scott answered the phone, “Hello?”</p><p>“Scott, it’s Elliot,” he said. “Will you meet me at my house in twenty minutes?”</p><p>“Sure,” Scott said without thinking twice. “See you then.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>For some reason I have a headcannon that Hannah would've helped Alex the most when it came to his sexuality if she hadn't died. Bryce did something to Scott, but what could it be? Next chapter, we'll get to see what happens when Scott and Elliot meet each other at Elliot's house, along with the events at the football game. Sorry for the shorter chapters, but I don't have enough ideas to make the chapters longer, but I will hopefully get back into longer chapters soon!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Confessions and Secrets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just so you know, here are the contact names for the group chat.</p><p>C-man: Clay<br/>Fleet Feet: Zach<br/>Watergirl: Hannah<br/>Win: Winston<br/>Shadow Jumper: Ani<br/>Invisiboy: Alex<br/>Ray of Sunshine: Charlie<br/>Fireball: Justin<br/>Sparkle Fingers: Elliot</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Elliot practically ran home. The cool night air rushed against his skin as he made his way to his front door. His mind could only think of one thing. Scott Reed. The pair hadn’t known each other for more than a few weeks, but Elliot knew he had feelings for the blond boy. Elliot rounded the corner and sped to his front door. He got to the front steps and collapsed onto the steps, catching his breath.</p><p>	“Hey,” Scott said.</p><p>	Elliot’s head flashed straight up. Scott appeared in the gateway to the yard. He wore a dark colored jacket and jeans. Elliot took notice of the shape of his face in the light of the moon. Scott took a few steps closer. He took a seat next to Elliot on the front steps to his house.</p><p>	“Everything okay?” Scott asked. “You sounded worried on the phone.”</p><p>	“Yeah, everything’s good,” Elliot said, “I just wanted to tell you something.”</p><p>	“Go on,” Scott said.</p><p>	“I think you’re amazing,” Elliot said, “You’re smart, and kind, and you’re really good at math. You make me feel those stupid fucking butterflies in my stomach. I like you a lot, and I just wanted to tell you that.”</p><p>	“Wow. I was definitely expecting something different,” Scott smiled. He turned to Elliot and looked into his green eyes. “The past couple of weeks have been the best I’ve had in years. I like being around you. You have a great sense of humor, and you laugh at my jokes. I like you too.”</p><p>	The pair started into each other’s eyes for a few seconds. Elliot glanced at Scott’s lips and then back at his eyes. Scott leaned in.</p><p>	Elliot’s eyes closed as their lips interlocked. He saw fireworks behind his eyelids. Scott reached an arm around and pulled Elliot closer. Elliot cradled the back of his neck with his hand, as the kiss deepened.</p><p>	They separated and rested their foreheads against one another. Scott’s bump from earlier was still protruding from his skin.</p><p>	“Do you want to spend the night?” Elliot asked. “My parents are out of town.”</p><p>	“I’d love too,” Scott said.</p><p>*</p><p>	“Good morning,” Elliot rolled over and faced Scott in bed.</p><p>	The pair had changed into sweats or pyjamas the night before. Elliot chuckled. Scott’s hair was sticking up in multiple directions. He opened his eyes, as they adjusted to the morning light.</p><p>	“Good morning,” Scott said. He rested his hand on Elliot’s hip. </p><p>	“You sleep well?” Elliot asked.</p><p>	“Yeah,” Scott said, “I like sleeping next to you.”</p><p>	“Me too,” Elliot said. He glanced at the clock on the wall. “We should get ready for school. Don’t you have a football game tonight?”</p><p>	“Unfortunately,” Scott sighed.</p><p>	“I thought you liked playing sports,” Elliot questioned. </p><p>	“It’s complicated,” Scott said, “I do, but now that Bryce is practically at my throat, I don’t fucking care anymore.”</p><p>	Scott rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling. Elliot moved closer and rested his head against Scott’s chest. He listened to his heartbeat.</p><p>	“You could quit,” Elliot suggested.</p><p>	“I’d just be letting everybody else down,” Scott said, “Justin, Zach, Charlie, Monty.”</p><p>	The pair laid in silence for a few minutes before the clock chimed, signalling the top of the hour.</p><p>	“School starts in an hour,” Elliot said, “I’m going to hop in the shower and make breakfast.”</p><p>	“Okay,” Scott said.</p><p>	Elliot sat up. He looked at Scott and leaned in to place a kiss on his lips. He got out of bed and prepared for the day.</p><p>*</p><p>	“Last Friday of detention,” Ms. Gordon announced. “Same rules as they have been.”</p><p>	The group of five huddled around in the same desks they’d been sitting in for the last two weeks. They each pulled out their own homework and worked quietly. Scott entered the room and took a seat next to Elliot instead of Bryce.</p><p>	Bryce glanced back at Scott with a look of fury. Scott discreetly flipped him the bird and went to his work.</p><p>	Winston sat on his phone the entire time texting back and forth with Monty. The pair were discussing plans on what they’d do to each other after that night’s game. Monty would be playing, and Winston would be taking pictures for the yearbook. Throughout the entirety of the text conversation there were a large variety of misused emojis and innuendos.</p><p>	Jessica and Hannah were working on some history project. The pair talked between each other, working on some kind of slideshow presentation. </p><p>	Clay was on his phone working through tonight’s plan with the groupchat.</p><p>C-man: Should we go over the plan one more time?</p><p>Fleet Feet: Dude, we’ve literally went through it like 6 fucking times</p><p>Watergirl: Jess and I are working on a project, so could we not?</p><p>Win: I’m talking to Monty rn. He’ll distract Bryce at the game</p><p>Shadow Jumper: Alex and I have got this. We sneak into the locker room, see what we can find, get out. Meet at the Jensen’s afterwards</p><p>Invisiboy: We’ll be safe, I promise</p><p>Ray of Sunshine: You’d better</p><p>Fireball: I’m starting my shift. Text you later</p><p>Sparkle Fingers: Ttyl</p><p>	Elliot put his phone down and continued organizing his notes from Kinetics. There wasn’t a lot of new information, but just enough to make it annoying. </p><p>*</p><p>	Elliot sat in the football stadium, in between Tony and Hannah. There was a large group of students packed into the stands. In the row in front of them, Clay, Sheri, and Jessica sat huddled next to one another. Charlie, Justin, Zach, Monty and Scott were on the sidelines waiting for the other team’s timeout to expire. Winston and Tyler stood on opposite ends of the football field, snapping pictures with their cameras. </p><p>	Alex and Ani crept into the boy’s locker room. </p><p>	“My god, it smells fucking terrible in here,” Ani said.</p><p>	“Well it’s a boy’s locker room,” Alex said. “What exactly are we looking for?”</p><p>	“Anything we can use to figure out what Bryce’s planning,” Ani said. She checked her phone. “This one is Bryce’s.”</p><p>	Ani stepped up to the row of lockers. She inputted the combination and pulled the padlock off. She opened the door. Inside was a gym bag, some clothes and a flashdrive. Ani searched through the locker and retrieved the flashdrive.</p><p>	Ani’s phone ran in her hand. “Guys, it’s halftime. The team is on their way back in.”</p><p>	“Got it, Clay,” Ani said. She closed the locker and put the lock back into place. “Come on.”</p><p>	Ani grabbed onto Alex’s arm. “Hold on tight.”</p><p>	She stepped into the light shadow underneath one of the benches and disappeared.</p><p>	The football team rushed into the locker room and went around the room. Bryce immediately went to his locker to grab something. He shuffled through his stuff. Justin noticed the worried look on his face.</p><p>	“Missing something?” Justin asked, smugly.</p><p>*</p><p>	The Liberty Tigers won the game. Afterwards the group gathered in the Jensen's house. Monty and Scott had once again joined the group. They all sat around Clay’s laptop. Ani handed him Bryce’s flash drive. He input it into his computer and opened it.</p><p>	“Holy fuck,” Jessica said. </p><p>	“Oh my god,” Clay said.</p><p>	They surveyed the file. It was information on nearly everyone at the school. Clay clicked on the folder with his name on it. It was his academic file from Liberty.</p><p>	“He’s got everyone’s school file,” Hannah said.</p><p>	“How’d he get them?” Alex asked.</p><p>	Everyone in the room turned to Scott and Monty simultaneously. They both put their hands up in defense.</p><p>	“I don’t know how he got these,” Scott said, “I didn’t even know about the flash drive until Ani showed it to us.”</p><p>	“Well,” Hannah said, “Now we have a big fucking problem.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Scott and Elliot kissed!!! I really liked the development between the two of them, from enemies to friends to lovers. Monty and Winston's text convo is definitely not safe for work, and to keep the rating, I won't write anything that goes into too much detail over intimate moments between any of the couples. Next chapter will have Monty come to a very important/dangerous decision regarding Winston and his sexuality. It'll definitely be a little slower than previous chapters, but it still should be good.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Be Who You Are</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Monty makes a big decision regarding him and Winston's relationship. Some things go sideways and Monty goes missing. Winston works with his friends to track down his missing boyfriend.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Yo, Charlie!” Monty called.</p><p>	Monty jogged after him. The Liberty Student parking lot was a moving crowd of students. He caught up to Charlie and wrapped around his shoulder.</p><p>	“Can I ask you a question?” Monty asked.</p><p>	“Sure?” Charlie asked hesitantly.</p><p>	“How did you do it?” Monty asked, “The fucking coming out bullshit.”</p><p>	“Are you serious?” Charlie questioned.</p><p>	“Bryce has all the info on me he needs to blackmail me into pretty much anything,” Monty whispered, “I want to feel like I’m fucking in control. So, I’m shoving his blackmail up his ass.”</p><p>	“Well,” Charlie said, “I started with my friends, then I told my dad. Everyone else after that just seemed like it didn’t matter. After you tell the person you think it’ll be hardest to tell, everyone else just gets easier.”</p><p>	“Yeah, well. My fucking dad would strangle me, and all my new friends already know,” Monty said, sarcastically. “I don’t have anyone else to tell.”</p><p>	“Well, all I can tell you is seize the day. Make it about you, and don’t give a shit about what anybody else thinks.” Charlie said. “I’m supposed to meet Alex before class, so I gotta go.”</p><p>	“Bye Charlie,” Monty said.</p><p>	The boy walked away and left Monty standing alone in the parking lot. Monty pondered the idea of telling the entire school that he liked fucking boys. It was none of their damn business. Monty saw Winston and had his mind made up in a second.</p><p>	Monty strolled over to Winston’s car. He grabbed Winston’s ass, before turning him around and slamming their lips together. Winston, shocked by the sudden feelings, pushed Monty back for a second.</p><p>	“What are you doing?” Winston asks.</p><p>	“Seizing the fucking day,” Monty declared. He grabbed Winston’s hand and sauntered into Liberty.</p><p>	A bunch of sets of eyes stared towards the unconventional couple. Winston expected Monty to let go of his hand the second anyone looked, but Monty gave Winston’s hand a small squeeze and kept going.</p><p>	“Hey guys,” Hannah said. She had a massive smile on her face. “Looking good.”</p><p>*</p><p>	Monty went into the locker room to change for gym class. He tore off his shirt and put athletic clothes on. Zach and Tony appeared by his sides and started a friendly conversation. A pair of jocks came up behind them.</p><p>	“Oh, Winston!” one of them mocked. He grabbed the other and they made very sexual motions towards each other.</p><p>	Monty did his best to ignore them. He continued to change while Zach and Tony stood guard.</p><p>	“I hope you quit football,” he said. “We don’t want another fag on our team. St. George has been making bedroom eyes at Carter for months now.”</p><p>	Monty slammed his locker door with enough force to leave a dent in the door. He lunged at Carter. Zach and Tony caught him and held it back.</p><p>	“I’m gonna kick your fucking ass!” Monty yelled. “You two are so fucking dead!”</p><p>	“Hey!” Coach Kerba appeared in the doorway of his office, “What the hell is going on?”</p><p>	“Nothing Coach,” the pair immediately backed off.</p><p>	“That’s bullshit,” Tony interjected, “These two were making fun of my friend.”</p><p>	Kerba turned to the pair of jocks. “That true?”</p><p>	Carter and his friend avoided Kerba’s gaze. “We don’t tolerate that kind of harassment at Liberty. I don’t care if you were making a joke, you can tell Ms. Gordon all about your joke when both of your sorry asses are in detention after school.”</p><p>	The pair turned around and left the room. “Montgomery, let’s talk in my office alright.”</p><p>	He followed Coach Kerba into the small room and closed the door. “Tell me what’s going on son.”</p><p>	“Nothing’s going on Coach,” Monty lied, “Same old shit it’s always been.”</p><p>	“I’m not going to tell you how to live your life,” Kerba said, “But I am going to tell you this. I am here for you. If you ever need to talk, or someone’s giving you a hard time. You’re one of my boys, and no one screws with one of my boys.”</p><p>	“Thanks Coach,” Monty hesitantly caught Kerba’s gaze. It was warm, and kind. He wasn’t used to being told those words.</p><p>	“Now, I’m going to make everyone run laps,” Kerba said, “But I can see you’ve had a rough day, so no laps for you.”</p><p>	“Thanks Coach,” Monty said, “But I’ll pass. Running helps clear my head.”</p><p>*</p><p>	Monty went out to the field and broke into a sprint. Carter and his friend from before approached Monty from behind and slapped his ass as they passed. Monty’s blood boiled. He caught up to them.</p><p>	“Leave me the fuck alone,” Monty said.</p><p>He shoved them both backwards. He ran straight off the track field and to his car. The engine started when he turned the ignition and sped away from Liberty.</p><p>*</p><p>	Winston sauntered over to his usual lunch table. Tyler and Alex walked behind him, talking about something he couldn’t care enough about to pay attention. Hannah, Sheri and Jessica were already seated.</p><p>	Sheri saw Winston and flashed him a big smile. “Hi.”</p><p>	“Hey guys,” Winston said.</p><p>	“Eventful morning?” Jessica chuckled.</p><p>	“A little bit,” Winston smirked.</p><p>	“I’m happy for you,” Jessica said, “Just know that if he hurts you, I’m going to shatter his eardrums.”</p><p>	“That goes for all of us,” Hannah said.</p><p>	“Speak of the devil,” Tyler said. He looked around the patio, “Where is he?”</p><p>	“Who? Monty?” Zach appeared, “He took off during gym, and I haven’t seen him since.”</p><p>	Winston reached into his pocket and dialled Monty’s number. It went straight to voicemail. “Hey Monty, it’s Winston. I hope you’re okay. Call me back.”</p><p>	“That’s really weird,” Sheri said. “Do you know why he left?”</p><p>	“There were a couple of guys that were giving Monty shit because of Winston and him this morning,” Zach said, “I have the bruises on my arms when I was holding Monty back to prove it.”</p><p>	“We’re meeting again after school,” Hannah said, “He probably just needs some time to cool off. He’s in my next class, so I’ll let you know if I see him.”</p><p>*</p><p>	The rest of the day passed, and Monty hadn’t been seen. The friends separated around the city of Crestmont looking for him. Elliot went with Scott, Clay and Ani. Winston split off with Hannah and Tony. Charlie, Alex and Tyler drove around, while Justin, Zach, Sheri, and Jessica moved around his known hangout spots, flipping the little town upside down looking for him.</p><p>	Winston peered out the window down into the river beyond the road. The moonlight flickered over the water’s surface. Hannah would’ve thought it was beautiful if it hadn’t been for her enemy turned friend having gone missing.</p><p>	Hannah’s phone rang from the pocket of her army jacket. “Did you find anything?”</p><p>	“We’ve looked everywhere. His house, Tony’s gym, Monet’s, Bryce’s house, we even circled around Liberty a few times,” Justin said, “He literally fucking vanished.”</p><p>	“That can’t be good,” Hannah said. “We’ve got one more place to check. Then we’ll head back to your place.”</p><p>	“Tell us if you find anything,” Justin said. He hung up.</p><p>	“The three of them haven’t found anything,” Justin informed the others.</p><p>	Everyone once again gathered Clay and Justin’s room.</p><p>	Elliot looked at Scott, who avoided his eyeline. Elliot nudged him a bit and shot him an uneasy smile. “It’s gonna be okay, we’ll find him.”</p><p>	“What happens if we don’t?” Ani asked. “Bryce could’ve gotten to him, and then we’d be royally fucked.”</p><p>	“Bryce isn’t dumb enough to just take Monty,” Zach said, “Monty’s a flake, but after he’s gone for a while, people are gonna notice that he’s gone.”</p><p>	“Are you sure you couldn’t do another sweep?” Charlie asked.</p><p>	“Sure,” Zach stood up, “Be right back.”</p><p>	In the blink of an eye Zach disappeared out the door. Jessica began pacing back and forth in front of the beds.</p><p>	“Is there another place he could be?” Jessica asked, “People don’t just fucking vanish.”</p><p>	“I don’t have any idea where he is,” Scott said. “There were a few places Monty hid out when his dad was going crazy, or when he needed to be away, but we already checked them, and they’re empty.”</p><p>	“Is there we could ping his cell or some shit?” Elliot questioned.</p><p>	“I’ve already tried that,” Tyler snapped, “Monty clearly doesn’t want to be found.”</p><p>	“Scott,” Justin said, “Is there any place that you two have gone after a hard day?”</p><p>	“I told you already, no,” he answered.</p><p>	“I’ve checked every place he could be,” Scott said. His voice trailed off, as if he was thinking about something. “There is one place. We haven’t gone there in like six months, but we could try it.”</p><p>	At those words, Zach sped back into the bedroom, “Didn’t find him.”</p><p>	“I’ll call Winston and tell him,” Elliot said, “Where is this place?”</p><p>	“It’s an old building a few miles west of Hickman’s bridge, just off the highway,” Scott said.</p><p>*</p><p>	Winston got out of Tony’s red mustang. He walked into the large concrete structure. Monty sat in front of a large metal barrel with a fire inside of it. The light of the flames danced across Monty’s face in the dark of the night.</p><p>	“Hey,” Winston said.</p><p>	“Go away,” Monty said, sternly.</p><p>	“I’m not going anywhere,” Winston stood his ground.</p><p>	“Jesus, go the fuck away!” Monty screamed.</p><p>	“I’m not leaving without you,” Winston said. He sat down on a concrete beam next to Monty. “I heard about what happened-”</p><p>	“So what?” Monty snapped.</p><p>	“Don’t listen to those guys,” Winston said. He attempted to put his hand on top of Monty’s, but he just shrugged it off.</p><p>	“It’s not just those guys,” Monty said, “It’s fucking everyone. My dad, all the assholes at school.”</p><p>	“Monty?” Winston said, “Monty, look at me.”</p><p>	Monty turned his head and met Winston’s eyes. “Don’t listen to those people. You’ve got a lot of people who care about you. Estella, Scott, Elliot, me. They’re the ones who matter.”</p><p>	A tear formed in Monty’s eye, reflecting the light of the fire. He tried to put on a rock-solid persona, but Winston gave him a particular look, Monty’s ice cold heart melted. He collapsed into Winston’s chest and let the tears flow. Winston just sat there and consoled his crying boyfriend.</p><p>	“I love you, Winston,” Monty sniffed, “I fucking love you.”</p><p>	“I love you too.” Winston said.</p><p>	He grabbed Monty’s chin and pulled him into a gentle kiss. Monty wrapped an arm around Winston and pulled him close. Winston pulled out his phone and turned on the camera.</p><p>	“No, I look like shit,” Monty said.</p><p>	“No you don’t,” Winston said. He pressed his lips into Monty’s cheek and snapped a picture.</p><p>	Their faces were outlined by the light from the flames. Monty had a look of defeat on his face, while Winston’s eyes were shut and his lips were flush with the skin on Monty’s skin. Winston showed Monty the picture. He sent Hannah a quick text message, telling her that he’d leave with Monty.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you guys enjoyed. This version of Monty is a lot more soft and less of an asshole than in the actual show. Wonty get a nice moment together, but things will definitely begin to stir again next chapter. Enjoy!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Primed To Explode</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Chloe confronts Sheri, Hannah, and Jessica. Justin calls a group meeting. The friends reveal secrets to one another. Scott becomes a part of a dangerous plan.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hannah, Jessica and Sheri walked into Liberty side-by-side. They made their way to Hannah’s locker. The three had English together, so they walked towards the classroom. Chloe walked in front of them and morphed into four separate versions of herself.</p><p>	“Where you going girls?” the Chloes asked.</p><p>	“What do you want?” Jessica spat.</p><p>	“I’m just trying to have a friendly conversation,” Chloe mocked. “Stay away from Bryce, or bad things will happen.”</p><p>	“I know you didn’t just threaten me,” Hannah stepped forward. She pulled a string of water out of the nearby fountain.</p><p>	“Just watch your back,” Chloe said. She shoved past Jessica and knocked her to the floor. </p><p>	Hannah swung her water whip and snapped it against the back of Chloe’s head. Chloe turned and punched Hannah across the face. Chloe separated into more bodies and went at Jessica and Sheri. Sheri closed her eyes and focused. Her astral form detaching from her body. It flew at one of the Chloes and knocked it over. Hannah pulled more water from the drinking fountain and froze another one of the Chloes against the wall. Jessica grounded herself and released a sonic wave from her mouth knocking three more of the false forms to the ground.</p><p>	A small plume of fire separated Jessica, Sheri, and Hannah from the Chloes. Justin ran into the center of the fight and split it up. Marcus flew into the hallway and stood next to Chloe. Marcus gave Justin a furious look.</p><p>	“You got something to fucking say Marcus?” Justin questioned.</p><p>	“Nah,” Marcus answered, “Just watch your back.”</p><p>	Justin turned to Hannah and gave her a little nod. Hannah waved her hand and unfroze Chloe from the wall and pushed the water back into the fountain.</p><p>	“I’ll take my girl if you take yours,” Marcus said.</p><p>	“Fine,” Justin said.</p><p>	Chloe pulled her duplicates back into herself and walked away with Marcus.</p><p>	“We need to talk to Bryce,” Chloe said. “They’re catching on.”</p><p>*</p><p>	Chloe and Marcus met Bryce at his car during lunch. Chloe opened her mouth to say something, but got cut off by Bryce. </p><p>	“Not here,” Bryce said. “Come on.”</p><p>	The trio entered his vehicle and drove off.</p><p>*</p><p>	“Chloe did what?” Clay asked.</p><p>	“Chloe attacked us in the hallway,” Sheri said. “Split herself into like six different duplicates and decided to pick a fight. Thank christ Justin saw what was happening and broke it up, before we got into real trouble.”</p><p>	“You’re welcome,” Justin said.</p><p>	Justin, Clay, Hannah, Sheri and Jessica gathered around their lunch table.</p><p>	“Do you think whatever Bryce is planning is going to happen soon?” Jessica asked. “He’s been missing school the past couple of days, and Marcus and Chloe keep looking over their shoulders.”</p><p>	“Whenever it happens, we’ll be fine,” Justin said. “There’s nothing that Bryce has got on any of us that the rest of the school doesn’t already fucking know.”</p><p>	“We should meet at Monet’s,” Hannah suggested, “Make sure that he doesn’t have anything on any of us.”</p><p>	“Alright,” Justin said.</p><p>*</p><p>	The group gathered around a large table at Monet’s. Hannah cleared her throat. “Everyone has their secrets. But the question is, does Bryce know them.”</p><p>	“We’ve got to be ready for any secret to be leaked,” Elliot said. “Which is why I’m telling you this now, before it gets too far.”</p><p>	Elliot looped his hand into Scott’s, who sat at the table next to them. “We’re together.”</p><p>	“Finally,” Jessica declared, “Took you guys long enough.”</p><p>	“What?” Scott chuckled, “How’d you know?”</p><p>	“It was completely obvious,” Clay said, “Take it from the most oblivious guy on the fucking planet.”</p><p>	“I’ll say,” Hannah bumped his shoulder.</p><p>	“Who's next?” Alex asked.</p><p>	“We don’t really keep secrets from each other,” Ani said. “You guys already know everything.”</p><p>*</p><p>	The group dispersed from Monet’s. Elliot followed Scott to his car, holding his hand. Scott had a permanent smile on his face.</p><p>	“Did you mean what you said in there?” Scott asked, “About us, being together.”</p><p>	“Why wouldn’t I mean it?” Elliot questioned.</p><p>	“Good question,” Scott says, “It also doesn’t make me feel stupid for doing this.</p><p>	Scott grabbed Elliot and kissed him. Right there on the sidewalk. It didn’t matter to either of them, because for them, they’re in their own little world, everyone else be damned. </p><p>	“Hey, Scotty,” Bryce said. Scott heard the voice from inside his head. “Time for a check in.”</p><p>	Scott broke the kiss. His body went numb. “I gotta go, but I’ll see you tomorrow.”</p><p>	“Okay,” Elliot smiled. He leaned and kissed Scott again.</p><p>*</p><p>	Scott walked into Bryce’s house like a mindless drone, as if something was controlling his body, that wasn’t him. He froze in front of Bryce Walker.</p><p>	“Hey Scotty,” Bryce said. “Got anything for me?”</p><p>	“Elliot Ward and his friends are still oblivious to your true plan,” Scott said, monotone.</p><p>	“Good,” Bryce said, “I want you to go on a date with Ward tomorrow night, get him to tell you something juicy.”</p><p>	“Yes, Bryce,” Scott said.</p><p>*</p><p>	Scott sat behind the wheel of his newly repaired car. He blinked and had control of his body once again. He pulled into his driveway and stalled the engine. He took out his phone and texted Elliot.</p><p>Scott &lt;3: You want to go out tomorrow night? I got a coupon for laser tag in the mail.</p><p>Elliot: Are you asking me out? Because if you are, then yes.</p><p>Scott &lt;3: Yes, I am asking you out.</p><p>Elliot: Then yes.</p><p>Scott &lt;3: Awesome. I’ll text you details tomorrow.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for the short chapter. The next few are definitely going to be more exciting. Expect the next one by tomorrow night! Hope you enjoy!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Lovesick</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Elliot confides in Justin and Charlie about Scott. Hannah and Elliot train together.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey, Justin?” Elliot asked.</p><p>	“What’s up man?” Justin answered.</p><p>	They ran their usual laps around the track field. Charlie was keeping pace next to them. Each of them was pretty well covered. The cool morning breeze ran through Elliot’s hair.</p><p>	“Do you think Scott likes chocolate?” Elliot questioned.</p><p>	“Why do you ask?” Justin inquired.</p><p>	“I have a date with him tonight, and I want to give him something,” Elliot explained, “But flowers are stupid, and I don’t know if he likes chocolate or not.”</p><p>	“I don’t know about chocolate, but I see him eating a pack of sour patch kids before practice every damn day,” Charlie suggested.</p><p>	“Thanks Charlie,” Elliot said. “Any advice for a first date?” </p><p>	“Didn’t you have a boyfriend before you moved here?” Charlie asked.</p><p>	“It’s complicated,” Elliot said, “We mostly just fucked around and got into trouble. We never went on an actual date.”</p><p>	“Oh,” Charlie’s face dropped, “Well then, be yourself. That’s the best advice I can give you.”</p><p>	“Charlie’s right,” Justin said, “Be yourself, and if he doesn’t like you for you, then he’s not fucking worth it. And if he hurts you, I’ll fucking roast him alive.”</p><p>	“I can’t tell if you’re kidding or not,” Elliot chuckled.</p><p>	“I’m just messing with you,” Justin smiled.</p><p>	“Oh,”  Elliot said.</p><p>	“I’ve learned not to take a whole lot of what Justin says seriously,” Charlie teased.</p><p>	“Hey!” Justin hollered.  </p><p>	Elliot and Charlie shared a snarky look and burst out laughing.</p><p>	Coach Kerba blew the whistle and called them back to the locker rooms to continue the day. Elliot went to Kinetics and sat next to Hannah Baker.</p><p>	“Hey,” Hannah greeted, “You look happy.”</p><p>	“I am,” Elliot said, “I have a date with Scott tonight.”</p><p>	“I’m liking this story already,” Hannah chuckled, “Details please?”</p><p>	“Well, we’re going to Rosie’s Diner for dinner,” he smiled, “It’s kind of become our place. Then we’re going to some laser tag place.”</p><p>	“Cute,” Hannah said.</p><p>	The bell rang signalling the beginning of class. Mr. Stephenson called class to order and made an announcement.</p><p>	“Good news everyone, today is a training day,” he declared, “Pair up, we’re heading out to the patio!”</p><p>	Hannah glanced at me, “Shall we, Mr. Ward?”</p><p>	“Of course, Ms. Baker,” I mocked.</p><p>	She grabbed her water bottle and put it under her arm. I grabbed a couple of golf balls from Mr. Stephenson’s bucket. We walked side by side out to the patio. The sun shined down through the branches of the trees, leaving the patio in a cool glow. Hannah and Elliot found a quiet secluded spot away from most everyone else.</p><p>	“So what exactly are we gonna do?” Elliot asked.</p><p>	“I read that some people with telekinesis can move all forms of matter,” Hannah said, “You want to try with water?”</p><p>	“Isn’t that stepping on your toes a little bit?” Elliot quizzed.</p><p>	“I don’t mind,” Hannah said. She opened her water bottle and set it on the wall on the edge of the flowerbed. She lifted her palm and a ball of liquid spiralled out and hovered over her hand.</p><p>	“I’m gonna try passing it to you,” Hannah said. She waved her hand and sent the orb floating towards him.</p><p>	Elliot raised his hand and moved his fingers. The familiar yellow fog associated with his powers emanate around his hands, along with the sphere of water. He focused on the shape of the liquid.</p><p>	“Alright,” Hannah said, “I’m going to let go.”</p><p>	She lowered her hands. The ball changed shape for a few seconds, but remained in the air.</p><p>	“I’m doing it!” Elliot shouted, excitedly.</p><p>	“Well done, Mr. Ward,” Mr. Stephenson said. He walked around the patio inspecting the students progress.</p><p>*</p><p>	Elliot ran around his bedroom frantically searching for the right thing to wear. Scott would be picking him up for their date in thirty minutes, and he looked like a wreck. Out of pure instinct, he picked up his phone and called his savior.</p><p>	“Winston,” Elliot said, “I need your brilliant fashion sense, immediately.”</p><p>	“I’ll be there in ten,” Winston said, “And I’m bringing reinforcements.”</p><p>	About ten minutes later the doorbell rang. Vanessa answered the door. Winston stood on the front steps with Charlie and Sheri.</p><p>	“Hey Mrs. Ward,” Sheri said, “Elliot said he needed help getting ready for his date, so we’re here to help him.”</p><p>	“Yes, the boy is losing his damn mind,” the older woman chuckled. “He’s upstairs, go on up.”</p><p>	“Thank you Mrs. Ward,” Charlie said, graciously.</p><p>	The trio ran upstairs and found Elliot wearing a white t-shirt and black sweatpants, surrounded by miscellaneous outfits and accessories strewn all over his otherwise clean room.</p><p>	“Scott will be here in like fifteen minutes,” Elliot said, “I need help.”</p><p>	“Got it,” Sheri turned to the other boys, “Winston, Charlie you’re on wardrobe, I’ll do his hair.”</p><p>	The pair nodded and went to work. Winston went to the piles of clothes and sorted through them. He put the loose items back on hangers while reorganizing and putting the clothes back in the closet. Charlie took what Winston handed him and compared them to different articles of clothing he’d laid out on the bed. Sheri sat Elliot down in his desk chair and grabbed a comb, and product. She teased and brushed his auburn locks into a suitable hairstyle for the evening.  Elliot watched as three of his friends performed a cobra strike, all while not communicating.</p><p>	“Do you guys do this often?” Elliot asked.</p><p>	“All the time,” Charlie said.</p><p>	“When Clay and Hannah went on their first date, he was a goddamn mess,” Sheri said, “That boy has no style.”</p><p>	“I think we have a winner,” Charlie said, stepping back to admire his work.</p><p>	Elliot stood up, with perfect hair. He looked at the outfit laid out in front of him on the bed. It was a navy blue t-shirt and a black jacket, with khaki colored jeans, and white hightops.</p><p>	“You guys are really good at this,” Elliot said.</p><p>	“Damn right,” Winston said.</p><p>	Elliot quickly changed. Sheri gave his hair one more once over, moving a loose strand back into place.</p><p>	“You guys are the best,” Elliot said. He stepped forward and hugged Sheri. He did the same with Charlie and Winston.</p><p>	“Call me and tell me how he likes the gift,” Charlie says.</p><p>	The three walked down the front steps of Elliot’s house and loaded into Winston’s car. They were gone as fast as they came. Elliot let out a heavy sigh and leaned against the kitchen counter. Vanessa appeared next to him and put her hand on his shoulder.</p><p>	“I haven’t seen you this worked up over a boy since Austin,” she said.</p><p>	“Scott’s different,” Elliot said, “I don’t know what it is, but I have a good feeling about him.”</p><p>	“I love you,” Vanessa said.</p><p>	“I love you too, Mom.” Elliot pulled her into a hug.</p><p>	The doorbell rang once again. Elliot grabbed his jacket and walked to the front door. Scott stood on the front porch.</p><p>	Elliot opened the door. Scott wore a black shirt and a jean jacket. The pair locked eyes and smiled at one another. Vanessa appeared behind Elliot, standing in the doorframe.</p><p>	“You must be Scott,” she said. “I’ve heard so much about you.”</p><p>	Scott flashed Elliot a cocky look, “I talk about you sometimes.” Elliot looked at his mom, “We’re going to go, I’ll be home by curfew.”</p><p>	“Alright, have fun,” Vanessa said.</p><p>	Scott and Elliot walked down the front steps and went to Scott’s car. Elliot opened his door and climbed in. Scott did the same and started the engine.</p><p>	Elliot reached into his jacket pocket, “Hey I got something for you.”</p><p>	“Really?” Scott asked. Elliot handed him a box of sour patch kids. He smiled, “How’d you know?”</p><p>	“I have my sources,” Elliot said. Scott raised an eyebrow, “Charlie told me.”</p><p>	“Ah,” Scott said. “Well, thank you.”</p><p>	“You’re welcome.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Little bit of more average length chapter for me. Elliot and Scott go on a date, but unbeknownst to either of them, Bryce still has plans with Scott. Sheri, Charlie and Winston help Elliot in a fun clothing montage. Next chapter will start to move into the execution of Bryce's plan, during the Homecoming Dance (cheesy, I know, but it will be fun.)</p><p>Sidenote: I rearranged things a little bit. I will continue this story for at least another "season." Each season will consist of 13 chapters to stick with the original series formula. Haven't quite figured out what the second season will deal with, but it will still be a thrill ride,</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. The Truth Always Comes Out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Winston and Monty talk about plans for the dance. Scott breaks up with Elliot. Scott has a revelation. Bryce begins his master plan.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Does anybody else feel like things have cooled down?” Hannah asked.</p><p>	“I think that has to do with the fact that Homecoming is coming up,” Jessica said. “I’ve already got my dress and everything.”</p><p>	“Do you have a pic?” Elliot asked.</p><p>	“Yes,” Jessica reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone. She showed the other two a picture of a mid-length dress with lace around the chest and open skin around the hips. The blue dress had a sweetheart neckline.</p><p>	“Cute,” Elliot said, “Homecoming is tomorrow night, and Scott has yet to ask me.”</p><p>	“Wouldn’t it be your guys’, like first public outing as a couple?” Hannah asked.</p><p>	“Yeah,” he answered, “I don’t know why he’s waiting until the absolute last minute to do it, but it’s annoying me a little bit.”</p><p>	“If it makes you feel any better, last year during the spring fling, Clay asked me to go with him, the morning of,” Hannah said. That comment earned a chuckle from Elliot and Jessica.</p><p>	“Justin hasn’t asked me to a dance in over a year,” Jessica said, “He just assumes we’re going together.”</p><p>	“Haven’t you gone to every dance for the past year together though?” Elliot asked. Jessica gave him a weird look, “Sorry, I was hanging out with Winston the other night and he showed me old Liberty yearbooks.”</p><p>	“Ah,” Jessica said.</p><p>	Scott crept up behind Elliot and wrapped his arms around Elliot’s waist and planted a kiss into his cheek, “Hey.”</p><p>	Elliot jumped and flipped Scott over with his telekinesis. He noticed what happened, “I’m sorry.”</p><p>	“Nope,” Scott grunted, “Should’ve seen that coming.”</p><p>	Elliot grabbed him and pulled Scott off the floor. “Can we talk?”</p><p>	“Sure,” Elliot answered.</p><p>	The pair went to a discreet hallway. “Do you want to go to Homecoming with me?”</p><p>	“I thought you’d never ask,” Elliot said. He looked up and down the hallway and planted a kiss on Scott’s lips.</p><p>	“Cool,” Scott said, “Have you already got a suit?”</p><p>	“Yup,” Elliot said.</p><p>	“Alrighty,” Scott smiled, “I’ll pick you up at seven.”</p><p>	“See you then,” Elliot replied.</p><p>	Bryce walked through the hallway with Chloe. He shot Scott a weird look, causing his body to become limp once again.</p><p>	“I gotta get to class,” Scott said monotone. He walked out of the hallway.</p><p>	Elliot waved off his weird behavior and headed towards the gym.</p><p>*</p><p>	Winston and Monty sauntered into the school building together. Their hands were intertwined.</p><p>	“I’ll pick you up at six,” Monty said, “We’ll go to dinner and then head to the dance.”</p><p>	“Did you get that tie I told you about?” Winston asked.</p><p>	“The black one with skulls on it?” Monty questioned.</p><p>	“Yes,” Monty said, “Even though its looks fucking stupid.”</p><p>	“Well, once you see us together, it won’t be fucking stupid Montgomery,” Winston cocked.</p><p>	“Ooh, special occasion,” Monty teased, “Full names huh, Winny.”</p><p>	“You know I hate it when you call me that,” Winston said.</p><p>	“I enjoy getting under your skin,” Monty said, “You know, my dad’s out of town, so if you wanted to, I could get under your skin a different way, after the dance.”</p><p>	“I’d love too,” Winston said, “I’m gonna get to class, but I’ll see you at lunch.”</p><p>	“Bye, Winny,” Monty mocked. He kissed Winston, right in the middle of the hallway and sauntered off. </p><p>	“I could get used to that,” Winston whispered to himself.</p><p>*</p><p>	“So, you and Alex going to the dance?” Elliot asked Charlie.</p><p>They were standing in the gymnasium throwing basketballs into the hoops. Justin stood next to the pair doing the same thing.</p><p>“Yup,” Charlie said, “Alex isn’t big into dances, but I can change that.”</p><p>“You are something else St. George,” Elliot said. He picked up a ball and shot it through the hoop.</p><p>“How are you fucking good at that?” Justin asked.</p><p>“Well, throwing things with your mind definitely takes aim too,” Elliot explained, “It’s kind of the same principle.”</p><p>They sat shooting hoops for about another fifteen minutes, discussing plans for the dance. Charlie was an obvious romantic. Alex was a lucky guy. Jessica and Justin had had their bumps throughout the relationship, but learned to love each other more.</p><p>“Have you guys noticed anything weird about Scott?” Elliot questioned.</p><p>“Not really,” Charlie said, “But I don’t spend enough time with him to tell the difference.”</p><p>Justin thought on the subject for a bit, “He’s gotten weird around Bryce lately. It’s been weird. One second he’s laughing and cracking jokes with Monty and me, then Bryce shows up, and Scott becomes like a robot.”</p><p>“That’s been happening more and more,” Elliot said, “Do you think he’s still hanging around Bryce?”</p><p>“Talk to him about it?” Charlie suggested.</p><p>“Yeah,” he said, “That’s a good idea.”</p><p>*</p><p>	Elliot sent Scott a text in Kinetics. He almost immediately texted back, telling Elliot to meet him in the bathroom.</p><p>	He opened the door and found Scott standing there, in the same zombie-like state from earlier.</p><p>	“I can’t do this anymore,” Scott said. His voice was cold, almost robotic.</p><p>	“Do what?” Elliot puzzled.</p><p>	“This,” Scott said, “I’m sorry, but I have to go.”</p><p>	Scott tried to walk past him, “Scott, I’m not letting you walk out that door, unless you give me a good reason.”</p><p>	“I’m sorry.” Scott teleported out, before Elliot could stop him.</p><p>	He felt a strangely familiar wave brush over him, as one of the stall doors opened. Bryce Walker sauntered out and went to the sink. </p><p>	“Oh hey, Ward,” Bryce said, “Sorry about Scott. He’s always gonna be my friend.”</p><p>	As Bryce exited the bathroom he gave Elliot an evil smile. Elliot collapsed in the middle of the bathroom floor. When he opened his eyes, Winston, Clay and Tyler were standing over him, trying to wake him up. Elliot shot up.</p><p>	“Hey, hey, hey,” Tyler said, “It’s us.”</p><p>	Elliot sighed, he felt the overwhelming amount of sadness start to brush the top of his body. Clay felt it, he tried to console his friend, but failed. Elliot pushed his way out of the bathroom, past his friends, and out the school door. He found a quiet corner of the patio and keeled over. He sat against the cold brick wall and let his emotions out. The tears fell out of his like waterfalls. The lunch bell rang and he didn’t move. Monty was the first person to notice him, crying in the corner. Monty sent an SOS text to the group chat. Justin was the first person to receive the message and show up. He sat down next to Elliot and put his arm around the sobbing boy’s shoulders. Monty gave him an odd look and joined him. Ani and Jessica found them and did their best to console the boy, but the damage was already done.</p><p>*</p><p>	Scott felt the fog over him clear, as if someone had removed a vail from over his eyes. He slumped over on his bed. He checked his phone and saw multiple threatening messages from various members of his group of friends.</p><p>Hannah Baker: Stay the fuck away from Elliot.</p><p>Jessica Davis: If you come near him, I’ll make sure you can never hear again.</p><p>J-man: I thought you had fucking changed, but turns out your just like Bryce.</p><p>Dempsey: What happened? I thought you left Bryce’s gang.</p><p>Quarterback (St. George): Not trying to be hostile, but I’ve got a few things to say.</p><p>	Scott closed his messages before reading any of the other ones. ‘What the fuck happened?’ He thought to himself. His finger hovered over Charlie’s contact, as he pondered calling him. He pressed the dial button and let it ring.</p><p>	“What do you want?” Charlie asked, as he answered the phone. The sound of music faded in the background.</p><p>	“I want to talk to Elliot,” Scott said.</p><p>	“Well, he’s not here,” Charlie said, “Why do you want to talk to him after the shit you pulled?”</p><p>	“I don’t remember anything,” Scott said, “I was with Elliot, and then something came over me, and Bryce was there.”</p><p> </p><p>	“Great story,” Charlie mocked, “Use Bryce’s mind powers as an excuse.”</p><p>	“Charlie, you know me,” Scott said, “I just really need to talk to Elliot.”</p><p>	Charlie didn’t respond.</p><p>	“Charlie?” Scott questioned, “Charlie, are you there?”</p><p>	The sound of the phone crashing sounded on Scott’s end. He heard the sound of a man’s voice sounding in the gym. </p><p>	“Welcome everyone,” Bryce announced, “Let’s get this party started.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Homecoming</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Elliot and Scott get into the school to find out Bryce has taken control of everyone at the Liberty. Bryce pins the friends against each other.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Scott’s blood ran cold as he heard Bryce’s voice on the other end of the call. The music stopped, along with the conversations and noise from the other students in the dance hall. Scott hung up the call and was out the door to his car in seconds.</p><p>*</p><p>	Elliot laid in bed. The weight from the previous day still held him down. His phone was off. His friends were doing their best to help him, but there was only so much they could take. His parents were out, leaving him in the house to drown his sorrows.</p><p>	The doorbell rang, pulling him from his thoughts. He trudged downstairs and opened the door. Scott Reed stood on the porch, wearing a very concerned face.</p><p>	“I need your help,” Scott said, “Something’s happening at Liberty. It’s Bryce.”</p><p>	Elliot motioned the other boy inside. “Don’t you know what’s happening? Bryce is your friend isn’t he?”</p><p>	“No, he’s not,” Scott said, “Not anymore. I ditched him, and then he fucking used his powers on me.”</p><p>	“Whatever,” Elliot said, “What’s going on?”</p><p>	“I called Charlie to figure out what happened with us,” Scott said, “Because I don’t remember anything since after first period yesterday. Charlie told me I broke up with you, and then he stopped talking. Like he didn’t hang up, he just dropped his phone. Then I heard Bryce and I knew.”</p><p>	“We need to get to Liberty,” Elliot said. He grabbed his jacket off the chair in front of his desk. “Come on.”</p><p>	“I’ll drive,” Scott said.</p><p>	“Nope,” Elliot said, “I got a faster way.”</p><p>	Elliot grabbed Scott around the waist and used his telekinesis to push himself off the ground. The pair flew the air towards their school.</p><p>	“I didn’t know you could do this?” Scott asked.</p><p>	“Neither did I until a couple weeks ago,” Elliot said. “Listen, when we get inside, we need to find Clay. He can use his powers to free everyone else. We just have to wake him up.”</p><p>	“There!” Scott pointed.</p><p>	The pair crossed through the cloaking field and landed on Liberty’s front steps. Elliot took an earbud out of his pocket and tossed it to Scott. “Grabbed these from my mom. They are psychic dampeners. Should knock out Bryce’s control.”</p><p>	“Gotcha.” Scott put the bud in his ear.</p><p>	“I’ll find Clay, you keep Bryce occupied,” Elliot said.</p><p>	“Elliot!” Scott called, “In case something happens tonight.” Scott pulled Elliot in and kissed him, “I’m sorry.”</p><p>	“I forgive you,” Elliot said. “Go.”</p><p>	Scott teleported in a flash, as Elliot ran up the front steps and into the building. He made his way to the gym.</p><p>	“Going somewhere?” Chloe asked. She stalked down the hallway, followed by Marcus, Justin, Monty and Charlie.</p><p>	The three boys had a menacing red glow emanating from their eyes, as they stalked closer and closer to the lone hero.</p><p>	“Fuck,” Elliot said, “Guys, you have to fight it! This isn’t you.”</p><p>	“They can’t hear you,” Marcus said. “Brycey has them wrapped around his finger.”</p><p>	Chloe replicated herself and surrounded Elliot. Justin’s hands lit up with fire. A figure emerged from a shadow and knocked Justin against the wall. Ani formed and landed next to Elliot.</p><p>	“Ani?” Elliot questioned.</p><p>	“Yeah, and I brought help,” she said. </p><p>	Clay ran down the hallway and joined the trio.</p><p>	“Clay,” Elliot said, “Man am I glad to see you.”</p><p>	“How cute,” Chloe said, “You won’t be able to stop us.”</p><p>	“Monty?” he walked into Elliot’s eyeline, “Monty? I know you’re in there. Think about Winston! Think about how he makes you feel!”</p><p>	Monty’s eyes squeezed closed. He had beads of sweat dripping off his head.</p><p>	“He can’t hear you,” Marcus said.</p><p>	He walked behind Monty. The strong boy turned on his heel and connected his fist with Marcus’s stomach. He continued punching until Charlie blasted a beam of white light into Monty’s side, throwing him into the lockers.</p><p>	“Go find Bryce, we got this!” Ani yelled. She put her hand to the floor and pulled one of the duplicate Chloes into a shadow.</p><p>*</p><p>	Scott teleported into the front office. It was dark and empty. He crept through the desks and chairs, peaking around every corner. He found Bryce Walker sitting in Principle Boland’s  chair behind his desk.</p><p>	“Thought I might find you here,” Scott said.</p><p>	“Hey Scotty,” Bryce said, “I was wondering why I couldn’t feel you when you got here.”</p><p>	“Yeah,” Scott motioned toward the ear bud, “Present from Elliot.”</p><p>	“Oh, nice. Ward’s here,” Bryce smiled, “That means we can finally begin.”</p><p>	Bryce pushed Scott through the glass windows leading out of Boland’s office. Scott’s body collapsed on the floor.</p><p>*</p><p>	Elliot ran into the gym. It was filled with students, standing in lines like a military. He found Alex, Tyler, Zach and Winston. He pulled another few sets of earbuds out of his pockets and put them in their ears.</p><p>	“I really hope this works,” Elliot whispered to himself.</p><p>	He turned them on. All four of his friends let out a deep exhale.</p><p>	“Elliot?” Zach asked, “What the fuck happened?”</p><p>	“Bryce took control of you guys,” Elliot explained, “Zach, Ani, Clay and Monty are fighting Chloe, Marcus, Justin and Charlie in the hallway. Take these and put them in their ears.” He handed Zach a set of earbuds. “Winston, Alex, Tyler, get these people out of here. I’ll handle Bryce.”</p><p>	“You’ll handle me?” Bryce hovered into the gym and touched down in front of the podium. “Please, you’re lucky you’ve got those things.”</p><p>	“Go!” Elliot ordered their friends.</p><p>	Bryce’s eyes lit up red. Jessica, Hannah, Sheri, and Tony turned towards them in the crowd. They had the same red glow in their eyes. Tony lifted his hand and the doors to the gym sealed themselves.</p><p>	Jessica took a step forward and screamed at the four. Elliot brought his hands up and created a shield with his energy.</p><p>	“Go! Find an exit or make one!” Elliot yelled.</p><p>	“There!” Winston yelled. He pointed to a vent.</p><p>	Zach sped off into the vent, as Alex, Tyler and Winston went in after him.</p><p>	Tony waved his hand again and a set of doors opened. The four of them went after the group of heroes.</p><p>*</p><p>	Scott woke with a start. He regained his footing and rubbed the back of his neck. He remembered what had just occurred, and sprinted into the hallway towards the gym. He saw a bluish glow coming from one of the vents on the way there, and ripped the vent cover off. Tyler, Alex, Zach and Winston emerged from the small opening in the wall.</p><p>	“Guys, you’re ok,” Scott said.</p><p>	“Not for long,” Tyler pointed back towards the gym.</p><p>	Hannah and Jessica stalked down the hallway, flanked by Diego and Carter</p><p>	“Shit,” Alex said.</p><p>	“Shit is right,” Diego mocked. “You see you shouldn’t have resisted. Bryce will take control soon enough.”</p><p>	“Not if I have anything to say about it,” Scott took a few steps forward.</p><p>	“What are you gonna do?” Carter asked, “There’s only two of you.”</p><p>	“There are five of us,” Alex said.</p><p>	“But you’re just sidekicks,” Diego retorted, “You won’t be able to stop us.”</p><p>	“Try me,” Alex said.</p><p>	Diego’s eyes lit up. Two beams of purple energy shot out of them. Alex raised his hands and clenched his eyes shut. An invisible shield formed and blocked the blasts.</p><p>	“Holy shit,” Alex opened his eyes, looking at his hands in shock. “Cool.”</p><p>	Zach sped past the group and placed the earbuds on Jessica and Hannah. They had a moment of shock, before Jessica screamed and launched Carter into the lockers. Hannah pulled a stream of water out of thin air and froze Diego against the wall.</p><p>	“We need to get the rest of the people out of here,” Jessica said. “Bryce has them in the gym.”</p><p>	“Okay,” Hannah spoke up, “I’ll take Winston and Tyler. You guys go with Jess and find everyone else.”</p><p>*</p><p>	Elliot threw tables and chairs towards Bryce. He simply waved his hands and swatted them away. Elliot formed a ball of energy on his hand and launched it at Bryce’s head.</p><p>	“What’s your goal anyway?” Elliot inquired. “Take over the school, and then what?”</p><p>	“Get back at your parents,” Bryce said, “Go to Supermax Prison and free my dad. Then take over and rule by his side.”</p><p>	“Thought it might be something like that,” Elliot whispered.</p><p>	“I do have a backup plan though,” Bryce pulled a remote out of his pocket and flipped a button, “Burn Liberty High to the ground.”</p><p>	Around the school, multiple devices ignited and sent plumes of fire out in every direction. While Bryce was distracted, Elliot launched Bryce out of the front window of the gym. Elliot ran to the window, but by the time he got there, Bryce was gone.</p><p>*</p><p>	Justin and Charlie broke from Bryce’s mind control. Marcus and Chloe soon became outnumbered. One of Bryce’s devices went off and shot the group of friends against the wall. Winston was the first one to wake up. The pair of henchmen were gone, but in their place was a wall of fire.</p><p>	“Guys!” Winston yelled, “Get up!”</p><p>	The rest of them regained consciousness and started to move out of the building. They got separated when a burning beam fell out of the ceiling and landed in the hallway, separating Charlie, Zach, Clay, Ani and Tony, from Justin, Jessica, Alex and Monty.</p><p>	“Go! Get out of here!” Justin yelled over the noise of raging flames.</p><p>	Zach grabbed Clay and Charlie under each arm and sped out of the collapsing building. Ani grabbed Tony and disappeared into the shadows.</p><p>	“Come on!” Justin called, “We can get out through the west doors.”</p><p> </p><p>	The four ran through the building, avoiding falling debris and collapsing ceilings. Monty took a step and heard the floor crack underneath him. The floor caved in, as Alex and Monty fell with it.</p><p>	“No!” Jessica cried.</p><p>	The two boys had fallen through the floor and the fire separated them.</p><p>	“Jess!” Justin yelled, “Jess, we gotta go!”</p><p>	“We can’t leave them!” Jessica pleaded.</p><p>	“We can’t help them if we’re dead!” Justin argued. “We’ll come back for them!”</p><p>	The pair made it out of the building and into the crowd of people gathered outside. </p><p>*</p><p>	Scott ran into the burning gym and found Elliot trapped behind a mountain of debris. He teleported inside the mound and grabbed Elliot.</p><p>	“Scott!” Elliot called. </p><p>	“Come on!” Scott teleported both of them into the crowd of students and faculty.</p><p>	Elliot found Hannah in the mass and immediately hugged her.</p><p>	“Monty!” Winston yelled, “Where’s Monty?”</p><p>	“He’s still inside!” Justin called, “The floor collapsed and him and Alex fell in.”</p><p>	“They’re still in there?” Elliot asked.</p><p>	Justin avoided his gaze. Elliot looked back towards the building. He waved his hands and took off back into the blaze.</p><p>	“Elliot!” Scott screamed. He moved to go after him, but Hannah grabbed him before he had the chance.</p><p>*</p><p>	Elliot landed in one of the hallways, still set ablaze. He pulled his jacket off and used it to cover his face. He approached a hole in the floor. Monty was kneeling over Alex’s limp body.</p><p>	“Monty!” Elliot yelled. “Up here!”</p><p>	Monty looked above him, “Elliot! Alex is hurt really fucking bad!”</p><p>	“Hold still, okay!” Elliot ordered, “I’m gonna lift you both out.”</p><p>	Elliot waved his hands and levitated the pair out of the hole. Alex had a massive gash on his head. Elliot ripped Monty’s tie off from around his neck and wrapped it around the wound on his head. Him and Monty grabbed Alex and carried him out, as Liberty High School went up in smoke.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>To answer the question, yes I am using Alex's head injury to give him the TBI like in the show. Bryce burned Liberty down, so that's nice ain't it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. The Fire's Out, but Still it Burns</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In the aftermath of the homecoming fire, the friends deal with Alex's injury. Secrets about homecoming come to light, as a false version of the truth comes out.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The group of friends except for Scott, huddled around the small waiting room of the hospital. Most of them were covered in little cuts or smudges of soot across their homecoming attire. Charlie St. George paced around, waiting for any update. Alex’s parents had arrived minutes after Alex got to the hospital. Monty was sitting uneasily next to a sobbing Winston.</p><p>	“Hey, he’s gonna be okay,” Elliot declared, “He’s a tough nut to crack.”</p><p>	Winston looked at him. He had obvious tear marks going down his pale face. “Okay.” He choked out.</p><p>	Across the room, Jessica was having the same reaction. Justin moved to sit next to her. She leaned over and rested her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. The pair sat in silence. There was a tension lingering in the air, when a nurse stepped into the room.</p><p>	“Are you all here for Alex Standall?” he asked.</p><p>	“Yes.” Charlie stepped and stood in front of him.</p><p> “He’s stable. You can see him if you’d like,” The nurse said.</p><p>	“He’s awake?” Charlie asked, hopefully.</p><p>	“No,” the nurse said, “He suffered a traumatic brain injury. He will be in a coma for anywhere between one week to two months or longer. There’s really no way of telling.”</p><p>	“Thank you,” Charlie said, “I’d like to see him, please.”</p><p>	“Right this way.” the nurse took Charlie out of the waiting room.</p><p>	Winston stood up and moved next to Zach who was equally as torn up, leaving a chair between Elliot and Monty. He was still uneasy, bouncing his leg.</p><p>	“Thank you,” Monty said, “For saving my life.”</p><p>	“Of course,” Elliot said, “You’re my friend.”</p><p>	Elliot gave Monty a small smile, which Monty timidly returned.</p><p>	Scott Reed stepped out of the elevator and walked towards the waiting room. He had a large carrier of coffee from Monet’s. He approached the door to the lobby. Hannah saw him and rose from her chair. She had a glare on her face. Justin saw her, and rose as well.</p><p>	Scott tried to walk into the waiting room, but was stopped by Justin, Hannah, and Jessica blocking the entrance.</p><p>	“Guys, it’s okay,” Elliot said, “He helped me tonight.”</p><p>	Scott put the drink carrier down on one of the tables and looked towards Elliot. “Can we talk?”</p><p>	“Yeah,” Elliot said. He turned to his friends, “It’s okay. I swear.”</p><p>	Elliot rose from his chair and left the waiting room. Hannah grabbed his hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. He nodded at her and went into a quiet hallway with Scott.</p><p>	“I’m sorry,” Scott said, “I’m really fucking sorry.”</p><p>	“You’ve already told me that,” Elliot said, “I told you, I forgive you. Bryce was in your head, and he was messing with you.”</p><p>	“He wasn’t at first,” Scott admitted, “At the very beginning, he told me to be your friend, and I did. But I didn’t want to be his puppet, so I left his group.”</p><p>	“Wow, okay,” Elliot said, “That’s a pretty big bombshell.”</p><p>	“The thing is, I didn’t plan on actually becoming your friend, and then falling for you,” Scott said, “I guess what I’m trying to ask is for a fresh start. Forget the last 24 hours and get a clean slate.”</p><p>	“Well, we can’t forget the last 24 hours,” Elliot said, “One of our friends in the hospital, and Bryce, Marcus, Chloe and Diego are still out there.”</p><p>	Elliot stepped closer to Scott. They stood face-to-face. “But as for us, I think you already know that I forgive you.”</p><p>	Scott smiled, “Yeah?”</p><p>	“Yeah.”</p><p>	The pair closed the distance and locked lips. They separated when they saw Charlie exit Alex’s room and stalk back into the waiting room.</p><p>	“Charlie!” Elliot called after him.</p><p>	He turned back and faced the other boy. He had tears falling out of his eyes like waterfalls. Elliot put his arms out and motioned for Charlie to give him a hug. Charlie accepted his embrace and sobbed into Elliot’s shoulder.</p><p>	“Just let it out buddy,” Elliot rubbed Charlie’s back. “Just let it out.”</p><p>*</p><p>	It had been a full day since homecoming. Alex still hadn’t woken up, and the friends were still on edge.</p><p>	“You hear news about Liberty?” Justin asked Clay.</p><p>	“I heard that classes are going to be online until winter break, while they rebuild the main building,” Clay answered.</p><p>	“Have you gone to see Alex today?” Justin questioned.</p><p>	“Hannah and Elliot are there right now with Charlie,” Clay said, “I told them to text me if anything changes.”</p><p>	Justin sat on his bed working on homework. Clay sat at their dining table and started at his computer.</p><p>	“This is such bullshit,” Clay said, “The supernews is saying that Liberty was destroyed by an electrical fire. No, Bryce fucking Walker triggered fire bombs and burned the place down.”</p><p>	“Have we reported him to the admin?” Justin inquired, “Cause I still see that option as on the fucking table. They could arrest him and we’d never have to see him again.”</p><p>	“I have this gut feeling that it won’t be that easy,” Clay said. He looked up from his computer and saw Bryce Walker standing in his doorway. He blinked, and Bryce was gone.</p><p>	“Clay, you alright?” Justin asked, concerned.</p><p>	“Yeah,” Clay lied, “I’m just tired.”</p><p>	“Why don’t you get some sleep,” Justin suggested, “I’ll go to the hospital and see Alex.”</p><p>	“Okay,” Clay said. He closed his laptop, and climbed onto his bed.</p><p>	Justin grabbed his keys and left their room.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p>	Hannah, Elliot and Charlie sat in the hospital. The friends were taking shifts in pairs to look after Charlie. He had been a wreck since Alex was admitted. Elliot noticed the circles under Charlie’s eyes, along with the stench coming off his body.</p><p>	“Charlie?” Elliot asked.</p><p>	“Yeah?”</p><p>	“When was the last time you slept?” Elliot questioned, “Or took a shower.”</p><p>	“I went home last night and changed,” Charlie said.</p><p>	“You look like hell,” Hannah said, “Go home, get some rest. We got this. We’ll tell you if he wakes up.”</p><p>	“No, I need to be here,” Charlie said. “I’m not leaving.”</p><p>	“Charlie, please,” Elliot said, “You won’t be able to help him if you self-destruct.”</p><p>	Charlie considered the thought. “Okay.”</p><p>	“Good, I don’t want to see you back here for at least two hours,” Hannah said. “Take a nap, and a shower.”</p><p>	“Okay,”  Charlie sighed. He got up from his chair and left the hospital.</p><p>	Elliot slumped back into his chair and exhaled deeply.</p><p>	“I really hope he wakes up soon,” Hannah muttered.</p><p>	“Me too,” he added.</p><p>	“You want to find whatever passes for coffee in this place?” Hannah suggested.</p><p>	“Sure,” Elliot said.</p><p>	The pair rose from their chairs and went towards the hallway, when Justin walked towards them. </p><p>	“Where are you going?” Justin asked.</p><p>	“We’re gonna get some coffee,” Hannah said.</p><p>	“Jess is on her way, I could ask her to pick up Monet’s on her way,” he offered.</p><p>	“Oh you beautiful human,” Elliot said, “That’d be great. Thank you.”</p><p>	“Alright,” Justin said, “I’ll call her.”</p><p>*</p><p>	Sheriff Diaz walked up the front steps of the Walker’s home and knocked on the front door. Nora Walker answered.</p><p>	“Ma’am,” Diaz said, “We’re looking for your son, Bryce.”</p><p>	“He’s upstairs,” she said, “Is everything okay?”</p><p>	“Yes, we’re just going to take him to the station for questioning, regarding the other night,” the Sheriff said.</p><p>	“Bryce!” she called.</p><p>	He sauntered down the stairs, “Yeah, Mom?”</p><p>	“This is Sheriff Diaz,” Nora introduced, “You’ve been asked to go down to the station, regarding homecoming.”</p><p>*</p><p>	Most of the friends returned to the hospital waiting room. They were in decent spirits, despite the current situation.</p><p>	Ani received a notification from her phone. “Guys?”</p><p>	“Yeah,” Clay looked up.</p><p>	“The fire at Liberty,” she said, “The case is going to court.”</p><p>	“What?” Hannah questioned, “Let me see.”</p><p>	Ani handed her the phone. She read the story out loud, “The police of Crestmont found several devices in the wreckage of the fire, they suspect it was foul play and called in Liberty Senior Bryce Walker for questioning. He gave them this story ‘Elliot Ward and a group of his friends attacked Liberty. They set off those devices after their plan didn’t work.’ Evergreen county judicial court will begin a public trial to uncover the truth.”</p><p>	Hannah’s telling of the news article, earned an eye roll from nearly everyone in the room. She handed Ani back her phone.</p><p>	“Shit,” Jessica was the first to break the nervous silence, “Why’d they go to Bryce first?”</p><p>	“I don’t know,” Elliot said, “But that doesn’t matter. What matters is that this is the way we take down Bryce Walker and his friends, permanently.”</p><p>	“What are we going to do?” Hannah asked.</p><p>	“We’re gonna fight,” Elliot said.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Last chapter of season 1!!! Sorry it took me a couple of days to post this, like I said at the beginning, I don't have a consistent writing schedule, and I have a lot of things going on in my personal life that I won't get into, but I will be back with season 2 in a few days! It's going to feel like the second season of 13 Reasons Why as it deals with a trial and a lot of back and forth between both sides. It's going to be a good ride. Look for a second chapter of the basic info story that's a part of this work for a summary of season 1 and a basis for season 2!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>